Merging Worlds
by darkflyer531
Summary: What if the Bleach Universe is merely a small part of the Naruto Universe. See how the story of Naruto and Bleach change with the interaction between the two sides. Minato x Three Women Harem, Naruto x Mass Harem
1. Prologue

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

**-Prologue-**

Deep inside the mountains of Tetsu no Kuni is a basin surrounded by tall mountains that the country is well known for. The depth of the basin is such that the constant snowy weather that plague the region does not effect the area at the bottom of the basin, and instead the runoff from snow accumulation at the top of the mountain actually feeds several streams providing water to a city at the floor of the basin. Due to its location, it's virtually impossible for the Daimyo of Testu no Kuni to establish any form of control in the region. However, due to the small size of the city within, the Daimyo was comfortable in reaching an agreement with the leader of the city to grant the city autonomy from the government of Tetsu no Kuni. However, in exchange, the government will not provide any form of assistance, both in military and in resource, to the city should the need arise.

The inhabitants of the city were originally from the country but moved into the mountains to escape from the enforced military structure of Tetsu no Kuni. Being warrior clans, they wished to remain independent of the integrated military. Initially, they were looking to move into a nearby country where the government structure was not quite as rigid as Tetsu no Kuni and the group stumbled upon the obscure area after moving over the mountains. Knowing that it would be counter-productive for the government to expand their control into that particular area, the difficulty in reaching the area made it both impossible for civilian to settle and impractical for military encampment while still being tightly integrated with the rest of the country, the groups negotiated the agreement with the Daimyo and his advisers in securing the area for themselves.

After several generations, the city has grown to a decent enough size and is divided into four parts, the outer ring of the city is allocated to the descendents of the initial migrants whom, either by choice or by health conditions, cannot contribute to the defense of the city against any potential threats. The residents there are mainly farmers and common merchants who provides much needed resources to the residents in the inner portions of the city. Divided from the outer ring by a massive wall with only four gates allowing movement between the two zones is the interior city where the elites and the military are located. The military, named Goteijuusantai, is located in the outer most ring of the interior city and the military zone is divided into thirteen sectors, each inhabited by one squad of the military and each squad providing a different service to the society. The elite families is located in the middle ring of the interior city, protected by the military but yet separated from the leading families residing in the inner most area of the city. The city itself is self sufficient, and, given the difficulty in traveling to and from the city, whatever extra is produced is stored in case of emergency instead of traded with outside communities.

Since the city's founding, there had only been one such case in its history where the emergency stockpile was needed. Another warrior group within Tetsu no Kuni, having heard of the agreement between the city and the government, had interest in reaching a similar deal with the Daimyo. However, they were unable to find a remote enough location where the Daimyo was comfortable in granting them the same autonomy. In a fit of jealousy, the warrior tribe launched an invasion on the city in hopes of taking the area over for themselves. Per the agreement between the residents of the city and the government, Tetsu no Kuni's samurai forces refused to interfere in the conflict, giving the invading warrior tribe an extra boost of confidence in being able to win the war with their practice of utilizing a forbidden technique that the residents of the city abhorred. While the warrior tribe's initial calculation was sound and they had made some headway into the area with the army of Tetsu no Kuni standing by and watching the events unfold without any sign of interest in joining the fight, the sheer number of residents in the city proved too much for the warrior tribe to conquer. In the end, the warrior tribe was exiled from Tetsu no Kuni. The tribe was broken into two parts, between those who have fallen too deep into making use of the forbidden art and those who have not. No country, after hearing of the violence the group had caused, were willing to accept the former, and they were left to become nomads in the western deserts of Kaze no Kuni, away from the rest of human society. The later group was accepted into Mizu no Kuni, whom were desperate for manpower to defend its border at the time, provided that they abandon the practice of the forbidden technique, an agreement the group was willing to strike in order to secure themselves a place of residence instead of being forced to wander the world.

However, the jealousy never faded between the residents of the city and the exiled tribes. There has been constant skirmished between the two sides since, particularly from those living as nomads in the desert, and usually consisting of subterfuge strikes by teams of three or four sneaking into the outer ring city and causing massive chaos before retreating out of the basin. Recently, the nomads anger has spread to the other nations for their refusal to grant them a place to stay amongst the rest of society. Despite the fact that Tetsu no Kuni is to remain neutral to the dealings of the different nations outside its border, they cannot stand by and watch its former residents launch strikes in the foreign nations, and yet, they cannot actively interfere without risking its neutral status. The solution the government arrived at is to employ warriors from the city to venture out of Tetsu no Kuni and intercept the nomad attacks, a structure similar to the hidden shinobi village that various nations adapted.

Normally, the city is isolated from the rest of the world, and outside of the intercept missions, the world needs not know about the existence of the city, just as the residents of the town would have preferred. However, it is through one of these intercept missions that sparks a chain of events bringing the two world together.

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

**-Chapter I-**

A young female teenager with dark skin, short purple hair, and golden eyes is traveling through the forest with her guardian. The guardian, a woman with light skin, dark but graying hair, and dark eyes, is assigned to watch over the heir of the Shihouin clan, one of the four noble clans within Seireitei, the inner portion of the hidden city. The teenager is out on her first intercept mission, and given her status, is assigned a guardian from one of the lower houses serving the Shihouin clan. In fact, the woman is none other than the most accomplished warrior in all of the Feng clan, Sui-Feng.

Being the first time she is allowed out of the city, Shihouin Yoruichi finds every new thing she encounters interesting and is constantly asking questions of her experienced protector regarding every little objects. She also voices her desire to bring things back to the city as gifts to her friend who happens to prefer experimenting with new ideas and objects as opposed to participating in these kinds of missions.

Suddenly, the sounds of combat reaches the ear of the pair. Sui-Feng wants to lead her charge away from the sound, but, being the curious person she is, Yoruichi moves toward the sounds instead, trying to see what is going on. Reaching out, Sui-Feng barely manages to pull Yoruichi back before she charges blindly into the open and drawing the attention of the combatants. Staying low to the ground, the pair peers through the foliage to observe the fight. A young blonde male, similar in age to Yoruichi, is fighting against three full grown adults, seemingly protecting the young girl with long, red hair standing off to the side against the adults. Using his small frame, the young male manages to move around the strikes of the adults, who are having trouble to even keeping an eye on the teenager. Knowing the personality of her charge, Sui-Feng manages to put her hand over Yoruichi's mouth before the teenage female can comment on the fighting styles. Weaving around the strikes, the young man actually causes the adults' strikes to land on each other. In the midst of the confusion, the young man pulls the young woman away from the scene, right over the location where Sui-Feng and Yoruichi are hiding. Finally recovering their bearings, the three adults attempt to give chase, only to spot Yoruichi and Sui-Feng trying to leave the scene. With their mission being capture the young woman and bring her to their village while leaving no witnesses, the three adults turn their attention toward the traveling pair.

"It seems that this confrontation cannot be avoided," Sui-Feng says, "please stay back Yoruichi-sama."

"I can fight too."

"Not at their level at the moment, not yet," Sui-Feng says, "but this should be over soon enough. We need to proceed with our mission after all."

What follows would forever be ingrained in Yoruichi's mind. Despite her apparent age and small frame, Sui-Feng manages to destroy the three adults within five minutes using only hand to hand combat. Inspired, Yoruichi will attack her first mission with vigor, leading to its completion in record time. In the few years following the incident, Yoruichi's training leads her to earning the three titles that lifts her from the young, naïve clan heir to the pride of her clan: the captain of the second squad of Seireitei, the captain of the secret squad of enforcers of Seireitei outside the domain of the Goteijuusantai, the Onmitsukidou, and the newly created title of Shunshin Yoruichi.

* * *

It has been about ten years since Yoruichi's first mission out of the village. In the past four to five years, the resident of the city has been mostly limited to within the borders of Tetsu no Kuni due to the Daisanji Ninkai Taisen in the shinobi world surrounding the neutral country. About a month ago, Yoruichi's protector, Sui-Feng, was killed in the crossfire in a fight between Iwagakure and Kusagakure. After news of her death returned to Seireitei, Yoruichi disappeared for two days, only to return with the head of her killer. For the next four weeks, no one can get a response out of her as to how she managed to track down the Iwa shinobi and kill him.

Currently sitting in her office within the barrack of the second squad after another interview with the Soutaichou Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, Yoruichi stares blankly at the wall to her left. Her two friends, Urahara Kisuke, the third seat of squad two, and Tsukabishi Tessai, the head of the Kidou corps of Seireitei, are in the office with her wanting to be by her side in case she finally decides to open up to her friends. Sitting within the same office and casting worried glances toward his captain every few moments is Oomaeda Marenoshin, the vice captain of squad two, as he goes through the paperwork that his captain is ignoring since her return from the outside world.

"Urahara Kisuke, Oomaeda Marenoshin," Yoruichi says with a sigh, "I want you two to take over for me for a short while."

"Yoruichi, what are you…"

"Please Kisuke, I just need to get out of here for a short while," Yoruichi says, "it feels… suffocating being cooped up in here."

"I understand Shihouin-taichou, Urahara-san and I will make sure that everything is in order while you are gone," Oomaeda says.

"Yeah, go ahead and take a few days off," Kisuke says, "I guess some relaxation would be good for you at this time."

"Thank you, you two," Yoruichi says, "and Tessai, are you going to be sticking around?"

"No, I need to go back to the Kidou corp."

"All right, I'll see you out," Yoruichi says.

After leaving the barrack, Yoruichi heads to Sui-Feng's burial site and remains there for the rest of the day, with the servants of the Feng clan bringing her her meals being her only interruption as she sits next to the grave stone in complete silence. The next morning, as the servant brings Yoruichi her breakfast, she finds the the heir of the Shihouin has disappeared. Thinking nothing of it, the servants merely takes the meal back to the kitchen and proceeds with her normal daily routine. It's not until two days later, when no one has seen any sign of the young woman since her disappearance from the Feng clan's compound, that a search is launched, but by then, the young woman has already left the city.

* * *

Unaware of the amount of chaos she has unleashed within her home town, Yoruichi is currently sitting in a small restaurant in a small town located in Hi no Kuni. Picking at her food, Yoruichi thinks back to the time just about a month ago when she met her protector's killer.

* * *

It took her a whole day of asking around, but Yoruichi finally found out who was the one that killed Sui-Feng. Committing the image of the man into her mind, she leaves the destroyed bar in search of her target. The information states that the man's platoon is stationed several miles away from the town, but the sound of battle draws her attention away from her destination. The people at the bar said that Konoha shinobi were seen in the area, and considering that Kusagakure had basically been turned into a battlefield between Konaha and Iwa, and her target's platoon is probably involved at the battle right now.

Despite the number of shinobi in the battlefield, Yoruichi spots her target the moment she arrives. Waiting up in the trees, she watch as a blonde male from Konohagakure facing off against an entire platoon from Iwagakure. Thinking that she can wait until the Iwa shinobi finish off the fool from Konohagakure before she steps in and deal with her target, Yoruichi takes a seat up on a sturdy branch on one of the giant trees surrounding the clearing. In the brief moment it took for her to sit down, the lone Konoha shinobi has disappeared from his spot, leaving behind a trail of yellow streak reminiscent of the color of his hair moving rapidly through the crowd of Iwa shinobi, picking off his opponents one by one. However, one man, the man she was searching for in particular, seems to be staying off to the side, using his squad mates as bait as he waits for an opening to strike at the Konoha shinobi. Eyes narrowing at the cowardly tactic, Yoruichi moves in, striking down the Iwa shinobi just as he is about to attack the Konoha shinobi. Surprised by the sudden entry, the Konoha shinobi and what remains of the Iwa platoon all stand frozen for a brief moment before the Konoha shinobi recovers and the slaughter resumes, with Yoruichi helping the man pick off the stray Iwa shinobi. After all, she highly doubt that a man as weak as the one she just struck down could've killed Sui-Feng by himself, and the ones still alive probably all played a role in her death even if that coward was the one who dealt the final blow.

After the final Iwa shinobi is struck down, the blonde man quickly leaves the scene, not even acknowledging the assistance he received from Yoruichi. Angered, Yoruichi gives chase, but is shocked to find that despite the speed that earned her the title of Shunshin Yoruichi, she can only move at the same speed as the blonde man in front of her. Even worse, despite being in a war zone and having an unknown entity chasing after him, the blonde man completely ignores Yoruichi presence tailing him the entire way, when someone with the ability he has shown in the recent battle should have no problem noticing Yoruichi. Pushing herself further than she has ever done before, Yoruichi tries to catch up to the blonde man but only manages to arrive in time to watch him destroy another group of Iwa Shinobi while protecting two youngsters, one boy with gravity defying silver hair and an injury to his left eye, and one girl with brown hair and purple marking on her cheeks. The entire scene reminded her of another blonde young man risking his life to protect the young woman with long red hair that she saw in action almost ten years ago on her first mission. Standing up in the trees on the edge of the clearing, Yoruichi watches in shock as, after the blonde man strikes down the last Iwa shinobi, the young girl moves over to a fallen boulder and removes the left eye of the corpse pinned by the giant rock and implants it into the wounded eye socket of the silver hair boy. Once the field operation is completed, the group proceeds to a nearby bridge, the Kannabi Bridge if she recalls correctly, and destroys the structure completely, with Yoruichi following them numbly, in shock of witnessing the amount of desensitization the two children must have endured to be able to endure such terrible events.

"Kunoichi-san, not that I don't appreciate the help you provided me in dealing with the Iwa forces," the blonde man says, "but perhaps you should tell me why you have been following me this whole time."

The words jars Yoruichi out of her shocked state. Looking toward the blonde man, she sees that he, while appearing to be relaxed, is actually ready to strike at her at the barest hint of hostility, much in the same way the two children standing behind him is doing much more openly.

"I was tracking down one of the Iwa shinobi you just fought," Yoruichi says, "he killed my protector and I wanted revenge."

"I see, but why follow me after you've already completed what you set out to do."

"To be honest, I was angry that you didn't even acknowledge that I saved your life back there," Yoruichi says, "as soon as the fight was over, you just up and left me behind."

"My apologies, but I needed to tend to a pressing matter," the blonde man says, gesturing toward the two youngsters behind him without taking his eyes of Yoruichi, "where are you from kunoichi-san."

"I'm… it really doesn't matter where I'm from," Yoruichi says, "just know that I'm not your enemy."

"Why should we trust you?" the silver hair boy says.

"Well, there is the fact that, as I said, I did save his life…"

"She was there when I rescued Kushina-chan years ago. I saw her hiding in the foliage with an older woman," the blonde man says, "she is the protector you were talking about I assume."

"So that was you," Yoruichi says, "and yes she was my protector. Her name was Sui-Feng."

"My condolences," the blonde man says, "my name is Namikaze Minato, and these are my students Hatake Kakashi and Nohara Rin."

"Shihouin Yoruichi," Yoruichi says, looking around her, "and I assume that young man back there was one of yours as well?"

"…Uchiha Obito, he was my third student."

"You have my condolences as well," Yoruichi says, "I need to go, I'm not really supposed to be out of my home town."

"I see," Minato says, "but just so you know, as long as your nation isn't at war with Konohagakure, you could always drop by if you are in the neighborhood. I wouldn't mind showing you around town once this cursed war is over."

"I'll take that under consideration," Yoruichi says with a small smile before disappearing into the trees.

"Sensei, why did you make an offer like that?" Rin asks.

"She managed to keep up with me even when I was traveling at top speed trying to reach the three of you," Minato says, "that woman is an interesting one. Besides, I didn't sense any hostility from her during that entire conversation, and if this war taught me anything, it's always better to have one more friend than one more enemy."

Unbeknownst to the three Konoha shinobi, Yoruichi was merely hiding out of their line of sight behind the trunk of one of the trees and heard Minato's respond to his lone female student. Burning the words into her mind, Yoruichi takes off back toward the site of the first battle once the three Konoha shinobi leaves the ruins of the bridge, retrieve the head of the one that slayed Sui-Feng, and return back to Seireitei.

* * *

After the destruction of the Kannabi bridge, the entire supply line of the Iwa forces was decimated. Within two weeks, a full ceasefire was negotiated between all sides of the war. Now that a strained peace has descended upon the shinobi world and she managed to escape from Seireitei once again, Yoruichi recalls the parting words of one Namikaze Minato, hence the reason she is in Hi no Kuni, to travel to Konohagakure and take Minato up on that tour he promised. She has arrived at the current town the night before and will set out again after breakfast. At her current pace, she should arrive at Konohagakure just around late afternoon. With a sigh, Yoruichi polishes off the rest of her meal before paying for the night's stay and heads back out on the road.

Upon arriving at the gate of the village, she finds herself waiting on a long line awaiting clearance. Every visitor's documents are checked rigorously for forgery, the village not taking any chance with the war only supposedly ending just weeks ago. A hour later, Yoruichi finally finds herself at the guard post. Taking out her passport, Yoruichi hands it to the guard and waits.

"Tetsu no Kuni? What is your purpose of visiting Konohagakure no Sato?"

"Tourism," Yoruichi says, "an acquaintance of mine promised to give me a tour of the village if I ever stop by."

"This acquaintance of your has a name?"

"Namikaze Minato."

To her surprise, the guards at the gate all tense when she said the name. The man checking her passport pretends to go back to examining the document while the rest are prepared to strike with any sudden movement from the foreigner.

"Look, do you know where I can find him?" Yoruichi says, annoyed, "or at least Nohara Rin or Hatake Kakashi? They can back up my story."

Not finding any trace of forgery on her passport but still not taking any chances, the guards ask Yoruichi to wait on the side while one of them travel into the village and retrieve one of Minato's student to further confirm her identity and story. Grumbling, Yoruichi takes a seat at one of the benches on the side of the guard house. About thirty minutes later, when night is starting to settle in and the once long line waiting at the gate has dwindled down to a few stragglers, the brown hair female student of Minato rushes out toward the gate to great their visitor.

"Shihouin-san, I'm sorry for the wait," Rin says, doubled over trying to catch her breath.

"That's all right," Yoruichi says before turning toward the guards annoyed, "does that mean I can finally go into the village?"

"Yes, our apologies Shihouin-san, please proceed through."

"Please don't get angry Shihouin-san, they are just trying to do their job," Rin says trying to calm the visitor down, "from what we know, people from Tetsu no Kuni rarely travels out to other places. Combine that with the fact you just called out the name of Hokage-sama so casually…"

"Hokage?" Yoruichi asks as she and Rin finally enters the village proper.

"Hokage-sama is the leader of the whole village."

"It'd be nice for him to tell me that instead of just leaving me with a name," Yoruichi says, grumbling.

"I'm sure Kushina-sama is berating him right now," Rin says, giggling.

"And who's this Kushina?"

"Kushina-sama is Hokage-sama's wife."

"Hmm… I see," Yoruichi says, "say, do you know any good restaurant around here? I'm starving. Hadn't had a decent meal since breakfast trying to get here before night fall. …That didn't work out too well in the end."

"Of course, Hokage-sama made a reservation at a restaurant near here," Rin says nodding, "Hokage-sama asked me to bring you there and that he and Kushina-sama will be waiting for you there."

Leading Yoruichi to the restaurant, Rin leaves the visitor from Tetsu no Kuni to the maitre'd at the front of the restaurant. Feeling grossly under-dressed in her traveling attire consisting of black sleeveless and backless one piece suit with an orange over-shirt, she tries to stay as inconspicuous as possible but gives up when she realizes her orange over-shirt is making her stand out like a sore thumb, and taking that off and showing off that much skin isn't likely to make things any better. Yoruichi is glad that the maitre'd eventually leads her to a private room on the second floor of the restaurant. Opening the door and stepping aside, the maitre'd bows slightly and welcomes her into the room with his outstretched arm.

"Ah, Shihouin-san, welcome to Konohagakure no Sato," Minato says, standing up from his seat.

"Please come and join us," Kushina says smiling as Minato pulls a chair back for Yoruichi.

"Thank you for the invitation, Hokage-sama, Uzumaki-san," Yoruichi says.

"You seems… uncomfortable Shihouin-san," Kushina says, "is this… arrangement not to your liking?"

"Oh no, this is wonderful," Yoruichi says, "I just feel a bit under-dressed… and sorry to say, I'm not too fond of being all formal like this."

"I suppose we all look a bit tense," Minato says, "I guess we can all relax a bit. This is more an informal meeting anyway."

"Oh thank the lord," Kushina says, slumping over the table, "I think I strained my back sitting all stiff like that for so long."

"Kushina-chan, just because I said that we can relax, doesn't mean you can just throw all proper etiquette out the window," Minato says, shoulders slumping slightly.

"I think your wife and I will get along great Hokage-sama," Yoruichi says, smiling.

"Please just call me Minato. I get enough people calling me that in my office already."

"And please just call me Kushina."

"I'll call you two by your names if you'll do the same."

"That's a deal Yoruichi-san," Kushina says smiling.

Gesturing for the waiter, the group accepts the menu from the young man and flips through the pages. Finally deciding on what they want, the place their orders and the waiter gathers the menu and leaves the room, allowing the three to begin their conversation again.

"So… uh… you two go by any other names?" Yoruichi asks, "I don't really want a repeat of what happened at the gate."

"Well… Minato-kun and I both have a nickname…"

"Oh? What is it?"

"Apparently I'm now known as the Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou after that battle that you assisted in," Minato says, "and speaking of which, you'd probably want to stay away from Iwagakure for a while. They somehow discovered that you took part in the slaughter."

"Probably those guys at the bar that I trashed," Yoruichi says, "I needed to find that one Iwa shinobi in that platoon."

"Minato-kun told me about that. I'm sorry about your friend Yoruichi-san," Kushina says.

"I'm finally starting to get over her death," Yoruichi says, "that's the reason I'm here really, I just wanted to get away for a while."

"You're welcome to stay for as long as you want Yoruichi-san," Minato says.

"Thanks," Yoruichi says before turning toward Kushina, "I don't think you ever told me your nickname."

"Um… it's nothing really. It was a stupid one that classmates came up with when I was in the academy anyway," Kushina says, blushing and laughing nervously.

"I can assure you that you are still known by that nickname Kushina-chan," Minato says, earning himself a smack to the back of the head courtesy of his wife.

"So what is your nickname Kushina-san?" Yoruichi asks, genuinely interested.

"Akai Chishio no Habanero," Kushina mutters.

"That's not a bad nickname," Yoruichi says, "that's kind of cool really."

"Do you have any nickname?" Kushina asks.

"Not as cool as you two's," Yoruichi says, "they call me Shunshin Yoruichi back were I came from."

"Oh, you and Minato should have a race sometimes," Kushina says, "it'd be interesting to see a race between the Yellow Flash and the Goddess of Flash."

"We kind of had one in Kusagakure," Yoruichi says, "we were pretty fast even back then. Though if he starts using that technique that lets him teleport everywhere, I wouldn't be able to keep up even if I use Shunpo."

"Shunpo?" Kushina asks.

"It's a kind of movement technique that warriors from where I came from uses," Yoruichi says.

"Tetsu no Kuni is a samurai nation right?" Kushina says, "do they all know those kind of techniques?"

"I thought Yoruichi-san was a kunoichi when I first met her," Minato says.

"I am from Tetsu no Kuni, but technically, I'm not really from there," Yoruichi says, "I don't really know anything about the other military in the country."

"Oh, you're from the hidden city in Tetsu no Kuni then?" Kushina says, "I've only heard of warriors from that town."

"Is that what your people are calling it?" Yoruichi says, "we named our city Seireitei. Well… the inner portion anyway, the outer city is called Rukongai."

The conversation is halted once again when the waiter arrives with their food. The rest of the meal is dominated by small talks regarding key tourist spots within the village. Yoruichi ends up staying two weeks in Konoha, spending the second week living with Minato and Kushina at their house. Before she leaves for Seireitei, Yoruichi tells the pair that should they want to send her any message, they can send the letter to the capital city of Tetsu no Kuni and that someone from Seireitei is dispatched to retrieve any possible message once every day.

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

**-Chapter II-**

When Yoruichi arrives back at Seireitei, she finds the captain of the fourth squad Unohana Retsu, the captain of the eighth squad Kyouraku Shunsui, and the captain of the thirteenth squad Ukitake Juushirou waiting for her at the gate. While the two younger captains only greet her with a sigh, Unohana reprimands her for abandoning her duty and almost causing mass panic when she disappeared without telling anyone where she was going. After getting another stern telling off by Yamamoto, Yoruichi finally arrives back at the second squad.

"Did you enjoy your time off Yoruichi?" Kisuke asks as Yoruichi enters her office.

"Yeah, I feel much better now," Yoruichi says, taking a seat at her desk, "I could do without all the fuss about me disappearing though."

"You are the captain of the second squad, the captain of the Onmitsukidou, and the heir of the Shihouin clan," Kisuke says, "what did you expect would happen when you disappear without a trace like that."

"I know, I know," Yoruichi grumbles, "don't you start as well. I already got enough of that from Retsu-chan and Yama-jii."

"Unohana-taichou huh," Marenoshin says, "did she smile at you?"

"Oh yeah," Yoruichi says, trembling slightly, "that woman can be very scary when she wants to be."

"Well, now you know better than to just up and leave Seireitei like that," Kisuke says, "where did you go anyway?"

"Konohagakure no Sato," Yoruichi says, shrugging, "went to meet a new friend of mine."

"You went all the way to Hi no Kuni? I thought you just took a tour around Tetsu no Kuni," Kisuke says.

"So, anything happened while I was gone?" Yoruichi says, trying to change the topic.

"No, everything is pretty calm," Kisuke says, "we didn't get any new missions and training was carried out as normal."

"You two kept everyone in shape then?"

"Absolutely," Marenoshin says, "there's no way we would let them slack off."

"Yeah, especially when we know what kind of pain you can inflict on the two of us if we even thought about letting them slack off," Kisuke says, "well, now that you are back, I guess I can go and relax for a while."

"That's highly unlikely to happen Kisuke," Yoruichi says, "you are still my third seat after all."

Seeing that their friend and captain is back to normal, Urahara Kisuke and Oomaeda Marenoshin decide that everything they went through during the time Yoruichi disappeared was worth the trouble. Granted, she is still likely to get plenty of heat from the other captains and those from her own clan, but they would much rather take a bit of heat and have the old Yoruichi back rather than have the Yoruichi that was sulking about in her office before she went on her trip.

* * *

It doesn't take very long before the fact that Yoruichi traveled out of the country reaches all quarters within Seireitei, especially since Kushina has made it her mission to send Yoruichi a letter at least once every month. After catching a bit more heat from Yamamoto for her recklessness, which Yoruichi completely ignored, everything soon goes back to normal in Seireitei once again.

In the latest letter, Kushina tells Yoruichi that she and Minato are expecting their first child and they want her to be the child's godmother and are wondering if she would be able to travel to Konoha around the time the baby is due in October. Learning from her last mistake, Yoruichi takes the matter to Yamamoto, and the Soutaichou, knowing Yoruichi would leave for Konoha even if he denies it, agrees under the condition that she is only allowed to spend two weeks in Hi no Kuni. Grateful that the head captain isn't making a big fuss over things, Yoruichi quickly agrees to the stipulation before fleeing the scene and heading to the fourth squad's barrack.

"Retsu-chan! How are you doing today!" Yoruichi says.

"Yoruichi-san, there are still patients resting in their rooms," Unohana says, "I would appreciate it if you would keep your voices down."

"Sorry about that Retsu-chan, but I'm just so excited," Yoruichi says, "my friend is going to have a baby and she asked me to be her godmother."

"But you know nothing about taking care of a child," Unohana says, brows furrowing in concern.

"I know, that's why I'm looking for you."

"You want me to teach you?" Unohana asks.

"Yeah, I only get to stay for two weeks, but at least I can help Minato and Kushina out while I'm there," Yoruichi says.

"I suppose if you want to take care of newborns so much, you can help the Feng clan as well," Unohana says, "the head of the Feng clan is expecting his sixth child."

"Really?" Yoruichi asks, excited.

"Yes," Unohana says, "normally I wouldn't reveal my patient's conditions to you, but seeing that they would have to report the news to you as the heir of the Shihouin clan anyway, I see no harm in it. His child is due around February."

"That's wonderful," Yoruichi says, "but listen Retsu-chan…"

"I already know what you are about to ask," Unohana says, "I've already assigned Yamada-kun to personally assist in all medical matters regarding the child."

"I didn't think you'd assign someone as high up as your own vice captain Retsu-chan," Yoruichi says, "thanks for that."

"To handle a personal request from the heir of the Shihouin clan?" Unohana says, "if not for the fact that I have so many other matters to attend to, I would be performing the task myself."

"I understand perfectly, and Seinosuke is already more than I was expecting," Yoruichi says, "so about learning how to take care of the baby?"

"When is the baby due?"

"The letter says around October," Yoruichi says, "didn't say anything more specific than that."

"That's still almost five months away, it's not surprising that there isn't anything more specific," Unohana says, "I can get you a few books on caring for babies."

"Aw… books?" Yoruichi says, "I stare at enough papers in my office everyday already."

"That's the best I can do right now," Unohana says.

"Well, do you have any spare books on pregnancy?" Yoruichi asks, "I want to send them to Kushina."

"You seem awfully close to this Kushina," Unohana comments as she pulls a few books off the shelf.

"She's like the sister I never had," Yoruichi says, "our personality are almost exactly the same."

"Somehow I fear for this world," Unohana says, "here you go, you can buy the replacement for me in Rukongai."

"You're so mean Retsu-chan," Yoruichi says, "and stingy too."

"It's not about being stingy, I need the books to train the incoming class in two months," Unohana says.

"Oh yeah, another trainee class is coming in soon aren't they," Yoruichi says.

"Are you going to at least try to make an effort to see any potential candidates or are you going to do a Kiganjou again?" Unohana asks.

"That's not fair Retsu-chan, I'm nowhere near as lazy as Kiganjou," Yoruichi whines, "I actually do try to get my job done."

"That debatable," Unohana says, "considering that you are still here."

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted," Yoruichi says, picking up the books, "I'll have someone pick up the books from Rukongai. You'll get them before the two months are up."

* * *

Just as Unohana predicted, Yoruichi only sends Kisuke and Marenoshin to the academy to keep track of potential recruits. Meanwhile, outside of handling the paperwork in her office and training her squad, Yoruichi dedicates the rest of her time to reading up on the books Unohana provided her. Learning of her new habits, an exasperated Unohana once exclaimed that she doesn't know whether to call Yoruichi a slacker or dedicated to her work, and Shunsui once joked that people who don't know what's going on would think Yoruichi is the one who's pregnant. Shunsui will later regret making fun of Yoruichi when he finds that every bottle of sake hidden in his office has mysteriously disappeared.

"Is he still crying about the sake?" Yoruichi asks Juushirou as they sit in Unohana's office.

"That was a bit too much don't you think?" Juushirou asks as Unohana pours tea for the pair, "that was when all the paperwork started flooding his office too."

"He started it," Yoruichi says, "he should've never tested the patience of a stealth master."

"A bit less alcohol in his life would be better for him in the long run regardless," Unohana comments.

"How is your friend doing in Konoha Yoruichi-san?" Juushirou asks.

"The last letter said something about a slight complication that she and her husband are trying to work through," Yoruichi says, "no idea what's going on since neither of them knows all that much about medicine."

Unohana frowns at Yoruichi's words as she puts the finishing touches on the report for Juushirou's latest check up before filing it away, her role as a doctor not allowing her to rest easy when confronted with such a situation. Juushirou seems to pick up on Unohana's shift in emotion as well, but chooses to remain silent to see if Yoruichi has any further information. If not, he's sure that Unohana will bring up the issue herself personally.

"Complication during pregnancy should not be handled by people with no medical expertise," Unohana says, frowning, "surely they have qualified doctors in a hidden village such as Konohagakure no Sato."

"That's what I don't quite understand really," Yoruichi says, "I'll be heading there in a few weeks, do you want to come along to see what's going on?"

"I have my duties here as the captain of the fourth squad Yoruichi," Unohana says, "I cannot abstain from my duties quite as easily as you do."

"You're just trying lecturing me in a round about way," Yoruichi grumbles.

"Juushirou is here for he routine check up," Unohana says, "but what are you doing here exactly Yoruichi?"

"I want to know if anything's going on with the new baby in the Feng clan," Yoruichi says, "I don't really have the time to go and visit them too often."

"There are no complication as far as I know," Unohana says, "and Yamada-kun has been reporting back to me quite often."

"Oh, good," Yoruichi says, "but seriously, if anything unexpected happens in Konoha while I'm there, can I call for you if there's a medical emergency?"

"Like I said, I have my duties here still," Unohana says, sighing, "but I know that you'll never leave me alone unless I agree. However, only call for me if it's an absolute emergency that no one else can handle."

"You're the best Retsu-chan," Yoruichi says, giving the woman a hug.

"Though I don't know how much I can do considering it's going to a week for me to receive the message from you and travel all the way to Konohagakure no Sato," Unohana says.

"I know, but I want to keep that open as an option at least," Yoruichi says.

"So be it," Unohana says, "but remember, only in an absolute emergency."

* * *

In early September, rumors of the death of the leader of the nomads trickles through the channels to Seireitei. Two weeks of complete lull of activities from their enemies, Yoruichi heads to the Soutaichou's office to request permission to travel to Konoha early. After giving the matter some consideration and asking for advice from his eldest student Unohana, Yamamoto agrees with Yoruichi's request, with recommendation from the fourth squad's captain after a week long training in the second squad leaves the medical squad flooded with injured personnel.

Three days later, Yoruichi appears before the gate of Konohagakure no Sato. With the previous encounter with their visitor from Tetsu no Kuni still fresh in their minds, the guards at the gate allow Yoruichi into the village after a quick check reveals the documents to be authentic. Eager to see her friend again, Yoruichi rushes off to the family house belonging to the Hokage and his wife. Yoruichi notes the tense and depressing atmosphere as soon as Kushina opens the door and leads her into the living room. Yoruichi notices Minato sitting at the dinner table with Kakashi and an older man in a kabuki get-up. She's about to ask Kushina about them but Kushina drags her away toward the bedroom.

"What's going on Kushina?"

"Things have been a bit tense lately," Kushina says.

"There hasn't been any complications lately has there?" Yoruichi asks, concerned.

"There has always been some… complications," Kushina says.

"Kushina-chan, who was at the do…" Minato asks, walking into the room, "oh Yoruichi-san you're here."

"Kushina asked me to be here for the birth of the baby," Yoruichi says, "I finally got permission to travel here a few days ago."

"Learned from your lessons I see," Kushina says, recalling Yoruichi's depiction of the events after she returned home.

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead and laugh it up," Yoruichi grumbles.

"Did Ero-Sennin and Kakashi-kun leave already?" Kushina asks.

"Yeah…"

"Who's Ero-Sennin?" Yoruichi asks.

"He is Minato-kun's teacher," Kushina says.

"You mean the kabukimono downstairs was Minato-san's teacher?"

Kushina lets out an unladylike snort at Yoruichi's words. Shaking his head, Minato walks over to the bedside table and places a couple of scrolls into the drawer.

"Jiraiya-sensei is one of the Sannin as crowned by Sanshouuo no Hanzou and he is the Gama Sennin of Myoubokusan," Minato says, sitting down next to his wife, "yet here you two are, one of you is calling him Ero-Sennin and the other is calling him a kabukimono."

"I'm sure you can understand why I called him a kabukimono," Yoruichi says to Minato before turning toward Kushina, "but why did you call him Ero-Sennin?"

"Well, like Minato-kun said, he is the Gama Sennin of Myoubokusan," Kushina says, "but he writes perverted novels and peeks into women's side of the onsen all the time."

"Is that so," Yoruichi says, cracking her knuckles.

"Kushina-chan and I thought of a name for the baby," Minato says, trying to distract Yoruichi before Kushina decides to join in.

"Oh, really? What is it?" Yourichi says, all thoughts of inflicting pain upon Jiraiya forgotten.

"Naruto," Kushina says, "after the hero in the only non-perverted book Ero-Sennin wrote."

"I don't know, I don't think it's a good idea to have any association to any book he has ever written," Yoruichi says, "the kabukimono's reputation might precede him."

"Why don't you give the book a try before making up your mind," Minato says, handing Yoruichi a book.

"Well, I guess," Yoruichi says, "it's not like I have much to do before you actually give birth Kushina."

"Excellent, I'll go tidy up the guest room," Minato says.

"What for?" Yoruichi asks.

"For you silly," Kushina says, "how else are you going to be able to help take care of me and eventually Naruto-kun."

"Allowing a foreigner to stay at your house?" Yoruichi says, "are you sure that's a good idea? Granted, I did stay here for a bit last time."

"Are we going to have this conversation every time we invite you to stay? Minato-kun and I both agree that you are more than trustworthy enough," Kushina says, patting Yoruichi on the shoulder as Minato leaves the room, "by the way, are you any good at cooking?"

"What?" Yoruichi asks, trying to keep up with all the topic changes.

"I don't want to keep eating Minato-kun's cooking and he won't let me into the kitchen anymore," Kushina says, "he used to love my cooking."

"I'm sure he still loves your cooking," Yoruichi says, "he just doesn't want you working too hard."

"Hmm… I guess it's take out again today," Kushina says, "Minato can't cook all that well at all. The only time his cooking is edible is when I'm sitting in the dinning room giving him instructions."

"I think I can do that at least," Yoruichi says, "or I can head out and pick up the take out."

"No, I'll just send Kakashi-kun to do it," Kushina says, "Minato-kun will send him a summon."

* * *

A week before Kushina goes into labor, the married couple finally tells Yoruichi the exact condition of the complication. With Yoruichi having never even heard of the term Jinchuuriki before, Minato and Kushina didn't get the expected response from their foreign friend when they told her the news. All Yoruichi got out of the conversation was that there is some second entity sealed within Kushina and the act of giving birth would weaken the seal and give the second entity a chance to escape, which was why Minato looked so serious when she first arrived back in Konoha.

Yoruichi is sent to alert Biwako, the wife of Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage of Konoha and Minato's predecessor the moment the labor pain hits Kushina. Making use of her mastery in Shunpo that earned her the title of Shunshin Yoruichi, the visitor retrieves the elderly woman and brings her to the prearranged hidden location outside the village where Kushina will bring Naruto to the world. Several of Minato's most trusted shinobi are stationed around the perimeter to defend against any potential intruders while Biwako is going to serve as the midwife. Minato himself will be focusing his entire attention on stabilizing the seal keeping the second entity at bay while Yoruichi is there for emotional support and if necessary, the last line of defense against anyone intending harm upon the Hokage and his wife.

"Ah! It hurts!" Kushina screams.

"Is this… normal?" Yoruichi asks.

"Be quiet, I need to concentrate," Biwako says.

"I don't know if I want to get pregnant anymore," Yoruichi says.

"You say that now," Biwako says as she tries to give Kushina some encouragement, "but once you get a look at your baby you'll feel that all the pain is well worth it."

"Come on, Kushina-chan, you're doing great, just hold on," Minato says.

"And you, get back to work," Biwako yells, "unlike men like you, women can actually handle this kind of pain. So why don't you just go back to working on the seal instead of flinching every time she screams."

"I can see the baby's head Kushina, keep going," Yoruichi says before her head suddenly snaps up, "something doesn't feel quite right."

"What? What is it?" Minato and Kushina asks.

"Go back to focusing on stabilizing the seal and giving birth," Yoruichi says, "it feels like someone is here when he isn't supposed to be."

"An intruder?" Biwako asks while still focusing on Kushina, "no one is supposed to know about this place. Only the most trusted of ANBU are even allowed on the perimeter."

"This level of Reiryoku definitely doesn't belong to normal civilians," Yoruichi says, "and only traces are permeating through right now. We might have a fight on our hands."

"Reiryoku? What is that?" Minato asks.

"Your kind of warriors have chakra, our kind uses Reiryoku," Yoruichi says, "it's basically the same thing."

"So the intruder is a warrior from your side then?" Biwako asks.

"No, just because you don't use it doesn't mean you don't train it unknowingly," Yoruichi says, "all three of you have massive amount of Reiryoku as well. I remember reading that chakra is a mixture of spiritual energy and physical energy, think of Reiryoku as only spiritual energy."

"You mean if that person is a shinobi, then he has a large chakra reserve then?" Minato asks.

"Yeah, I would say so, stronger than even the guards outside," Yoruichi says, "you don't sense it because you are not a sensor, but for someone trained in utilizing Reiryoku like me, that person is sticking out like a beacon."

"Stay close, you are the last line of defense for a reason," Biwako says, "I don't need you charging out there. Let the ANBU slow the intruder down."

Rolling her shoulders to loosen up her muscles, Yoruichi removes her orange over-shirt and throws it off to the side to keep it from getting damaged. Despite the fact that she wants to look over when a loud cry of a baby and a small cheer from Minato rings out through the cavern, Yoruichi focuses her entire attention on the sole entrance into the cave. Suddenly, Yoruichi rushes over and pulls Biwako and the recently cleaned Naruto away from their spot. Spinning around, Yoruichi uses the momentum to drive a kick at the person who just materialized at the spot the elderly woman just vacated. Surprised by the fact that he is located that easily, the intruder takes the full blunt of the blow and is sent into the far wall of the cavern.

"Minato, get those three out of here, I'll hold him off," Yoruichi says.

Nodding his head, Minato uses his famed Hiraishin technique to transport Kushina, Biwako, and Naruto to another sealed compound established in case of an emergency such as this. Placing Kushina within another complex seal matrix meant to slow the rapid deterioration of the seal holding the Kyuubi at bay like the one within the cavern they just vacated, Minato places Biwako in charge of watching over Naruto and Kushina before moving back to face the intruder. Once he arrives, he sees Yoruichi facing off against the intruder with a strange lightning like wave enveloping her body. From the slight burns on the intruder's hands, Minato deduces that the wave is more than just a simple concentration of the Reiryoku that Yoruichi mention before.

"Minato," Yoruichi says without taking her eyes off the intruder, "do you shinobi have any techniques that make attacks go right through your bodies?"

"Only the most advanced Jikyuukan Ninjutsu," Minato says, "and there is only one person I know that has the abilities to use it at will, but Uchiha Madara should be long dead and buried."

"How can you be sure?" Yoruichi says.

"Let's put it this way, Jiraiya-sensei's teammate is the granddaughter of the Shoudaime Hokage," Minato says, "and he fought against Uchiha Madara when they were both in their prime."

"This guy certainly isn't moving like someone that age, that's assuming he is even alive at that age," Yoruichi says, "any ideas on how to beat this guy?"

"How long can you hold your technique?" Minato asks.

"I'm not a captain for nothing," Yoruichi says, "I can hold it for a while yet."

"Then just follow my lead."

As soon as the last word passes his lips, Minato throws one of his Hiraishin kunai at the intruder. Using his technique again, the intruder actually rushes forward at Minato and let the kunai pass right through him on his way. Before the intruder can even pull back his arm for a punch, Minato disappears from his spot and rams his Rasengan at the intruder's back, sending him flying toward the wall. Suddenly, the intruder feels a crushing and burning sensation in his abdomen. Looking up, he is surprised to see Yoruichi standing in front of him, her fist, still enhanced by the strange power he has yet to understand, buried in his abdomen. Minato himself is just as surprised as the intruder, since another Yoruichi is still standing in her spot before the Hiraishin sequence.

"A clone technique?" the intruder grunts.

"Onmitsu Shunpo Shihou no San: Utsusemi," Yoruichi says as the body standing off to the side flickers and fades away.

"An afterimage," Minato mutters in disbelieve, "and she says that she can't outrun me."

Suffering from the damage to his back courtesy of Minato's Rasengan and to his front as a result of Yoruichi's punch, the intruder releases a hidden kunai into his right hand and attempts to slash at Yoruichi, forcing her to leap back. Having created an opening, the intruder activates another Jikyuukan Ninjutsu and disappears from the cavern. Looking over, Minato spots Yoruichi shaking her head, answering his unasked question.

"I can't spot him anywhere," Yoruichi says, "it seems that we've driven him away for now."

"We need to get back to Kushina-chan," Minato says.

Grabbing a hold of Yoruichi, Minato uses his Hiraishin to teleport back to the hidden room where Biwako is watching over Naruto and Kushina. Moving off to the side away from the seal complex drawn on the floor, Yoruichi once again stands guard over the elderly woman and the newborn child.

"The seal is deteriorating too fast," Minato says, "I don't know if I can repair it."

"What does that mean?" Biwako asks, "we can't allow the Kyuubi to break free."

"I'll do what I can," Minato says, "Yoruichi, can you locate Jiraiya-sensei for me? We need as many seal master here as possible."

"If he's in the village, I'll track him down," Yoruichi says before leaving the room.

Leaving the building altogether and standing on top of the Hokage Tower and closes her eyes. Concentrating on detecting the Reiryoku of the wayward Sennin, Yoruichi is frustrated to find that there are too many people with high level chakra and thus high level Reiryoku within the walls of the hidden village. Suddenly, remembering Kushina's description of the perverted sage, Yoruichi rushes out toward the hot springs in hope of locating Jiraiya there. Landing on a tree branch providing a decent view into the women's side of one of the onsen, Yoruichi picks up the sound of someone giggling near the wall around the onsen. Despite the fact that she can't see anyone there physically, she can sense a high level of Reiryoku right up against the wall on the outside of the onsen. Taking a chance, Yoruichi reaches out and grabs at the source of Reiryoku, breaking Jiraiya out of his invisibility technique.

"You're that woman visiting Kushina," Jiraiya says, "aren't you supposed to be standing guard or is the baby born already?"

"Kushina already gave birth to Naruto," Yoruichi says, "but there was an intruder…"

"I'm not going to like where this is going am I?" Jiraiya asks, all playfulness in his tone disappearing.

"Minato had to take Kushina somewhere else before returning to fight against the intruder," Yoruichi says, "apparently the little gap in time allowed the seal to deteriorate to the point where Minato doesn't know if it can be repaired. He's working hard right now but he wants as many seal master there as possible."

"I don't even know where the secondary bunker is," Jiraiya says, "so you'll have to lead the way."

"Do try to keep up," Yoruichi says before leaping into the trees and heading back toward the Hokage Monument.

Five minutes later, Jiraiya is standing next to Minato trying to work on repairing the seal on Kushina's body keeping the Kyuubi at bay. On the side, Biwako and Yoruichi are trying to calm the crying Naruto down to keep him from distracting Minato and Jiraiya's work. However, the negative chakra from Kyuubi seems to be the cause of Naruto's discomfort and no matter what the two women try, they can't calm the crying baby at all.

"There is no repairing this seal," Jiraiya says, "no amount of seal master can repair this thing faster than the rate the Kyuubi is breaking it."

"There must be something that can be done to keep the Kyuubi from wreaking havoc upon the village," Biwako says.

"There is only one thing left to do," Jiraiya says, "we have to extract the Kyuubi and seal it within another Jinchuuriki."

"But that would mean that Kushina-chan would…" Minato says.

"Ero-Sennin, how quickly can the extraction and resealing be done?" Kushina asks.

"But Kushina-chan…"

"I know what you are about to say Minato," Kushina says, "but Mito-sama managed to survive the extraction. She said that it was because of the Uzumaki's longevity. I think I can survive the extraction too."

"Only someone with Uzumaki blood can fully contain the power of the Kyuubi," Jiraiya says, "that means that we have to seal the Kyuubi in your son."

Only just now realizing what she is asking them to do to her own son, Kushina struggles to concentrate her chakra to aid in containing the Kyuubi. However, even she knows that the trio's effort combined cannot contain the Bijuu for much longer. Looking over toward her husband, Kushina's heart shatters seeing Minato's eyes telling her that it is the only way to prevent the beast from escaping its prison.

"Is there no other way, no other person who can be used as the Jinchuuriki?" Kushina asks.

"I wish there is, but you and Naruto are the only Uzumaki left in the village," Jiraiya says, "and right now, you are in no condition to have the Kyuubi sealed back in you. At most it would only delay the beast's awakening for three years at the cost of your life."

"Biwako-sama, please tell Sandaime-sama that Tsunade-sama is needed back in the village," Minato says, "only a medic of her caliber can nurse Kushina-chan back to full health after this ordeal."

"I don't think I can bear to watch this part," Yoruichi says, "I'm going to send a message back to Seireitei and have Retsu-chan rush here to Konoha as well. She is the lead medic within the entire Seireitei."

"Thank you Yoruichi," Minato says, "once the beast is released, the amount of wild, negative chakra would be too dangerous for anyone not involved in the sealing to be around, so it would be best if you do stay clear of the perimeter."

"It's only a matter of time before the beast gets out so that's not the problem," Jiraiya says as Biwako and Yoruichi rush out of the building, "but how are we going to put the beast into your son?"

"There's only one way," Minato says, "I'll have to use Shiki Fuujin."

"No, I still have enough strength to use my chakra chain to bind the Kyuubi once he gets free," Kushina says, "all you have to do is to seal it away afterward."

"Jiraiya-sensei, prepare the alter, we'll use the Hakke no Fuuin Shiki to seal the Kyuubi away," Minato says, "we'll need Gerotora to hold the key as well."

"Would Naruto be able to handle the full amount of Kyuubi's chakra," Jiraiya asks, "there's no telling whether Naruto inherited Kushina's special chakra."

"Jiraiya-sensei, do you remember what you told me about the prophecy of the Oogama Sennin?"

"You think that Naruto…" Jiraiya whispers in shock.

"Heh, a parent has to have faith in his own son," Minato says with a wry smile as though trying to convince himself of the same, "I know Naruto can handle it."

"I'll need a few minutes to set up the alter," Jiraiya says.

"I think Kushina-chan and I can hold out for that long at least," Minato says, looking at his wife, "we have to."

"Go ahead Ero-Sennin," Kushina says with a pained smirk, "if I can handle labor pain for hours, I can hold the fuzzy fox back for a few minutes yet."

* * *

When Yoruichi returns to the outside of the bunker after sending out the message to Unohana, she feels the massive amount of negative energy surrounding the area. Remembering Minato's warning, Yoruichi settles for pacing around the perimeter waiting for any sign of things being over. After what feels like hours but in reality is only a few minutes, Jiraiya finally emerges from the building, gesturing for Yoruichi to go inside while heading toward Biwako and Sarutobi Hiruzen standing behind her to explain the situation. Not even caring when the elderly couple arrived, Yoruichi rushes inside.

"Hmm… there you are Yoruichi," Kushina says, clearly exhausted.

"Are you feeling OK?" Yoruichi asks.

"Ero-Sennin didn't tell you?" Kushina asks, "that lazy bastard."

"Her condition is a bit fickle right now," Minato says, holding the crying Naruto, "the seal didn't break down completely even though we've extracted the Kyuubi. It's almost acting like a constant drain to her chakra."

"Can't you just destroy the seal?" Yoruichi asks.

"It's an Uzumaki clan's special seal," Minato says, "I may know enough to repair and reinforce it, but I don't know enough about it to know how to completely destroy it. Kushina-chan would have a better idea about it but she never studied it that much either, and right now, she's in no condition to look at it in depth."

"I'm not really familiar with how seals work but…" Yoruichi says, "can't we just… stuff something in there, fix it up, and be done with it?"

"The nature of the seal is designed to contain a large chakra entity," Minato says, "we can't exactly just put inanimate objects in there and call it a day."

"Does it have to be chakra?" Yoruichi asks.

"Well, I suppose any large energy source would do," Minato says, "do you have any ideas?"

"I would probably cost me my job and land me in jail if anyone finds out," Yoruichi says, "but it might just work to help you stabilize the seal."

"It's too big of a risk for you," Kushina says, "I can't ask you to take that kind of risk for me."

"You are practically my sister by now," Yoruichi says, "if I end up getting thrown in jail for saving your life then so be it. However, we still need to stabilize your condition a bit more first. The process requires the person to possess a massive amount of Reiryoku and right now your body just can't handle it."

"I just hope Tsunade-sama is willing to return to the village," Minato says.

"Retsu-chan should be able to arrive within a week, if she uses Shunpo she should be able to arrive even earlier," Yoruichi says, "but I should at least get you two mentally prepared for what the process entails. It's not going to be pretty."

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

**-Chapter III-**

A week after Naruto's birth, two disgruntled women arrive at Konohagakure no Sato's main gate along with a young teenager carrying a pet pig, where Yoruichi and Jiraiya await. Moving toward their respective friend, the pair is shocked to find that they are brought to the village for the same reason. Neither trusting the abilities of the other, Unohana and Tsunade ignore each other as they receive all relevant updates from their respective friend.

"So the seal is acting as a constant drain on her reserve?" Tsunade asks as the group arrives at the home of the Hokage.

"For what reason did you bring me here Yoruichi?" Unohana asks, "I am not equipped to deal with treating chakra drain."

"Minato, Kushina, and I arrived at a plan to treat Kushina," Yoruichi says, "but I need you to promise me not to let anyone know about it, not even the people in Seireitei."

"And what is this treatment you speak of?" Tsunade and Unohana ask at the same time.

"We should talk inside," Jiraiya says, "from what Minato told me, it's not something that should be discussed in the open."

"I'm not going to like where this is going am I," Unohana asks Yoruichi as the group is ushered inside.

"You must be Unohana-san," Minato says, welcoming the group in the living room, "and thank you for agreeing to return Tsunade-sama, Shizune-chan."

"So where is Kushina?" Tsunade asks, "and what is this treatment plan you have."

"Gather around, I'll take you all to Kushina right now," Minato says.

Using his Hiraishin, Mianto manages to bring everyone to a hidden bunker where Kushina is resting with Naruto. Tsunade and Shizune immediately move to Kushina's bedside, Tsunade to check on Kushina's condition while Shizune cares for the baby.

"What happened to Kushina?" Tsunade asks, "if not for the potency of her chakra, her entire chakra system would have been completely shot by now."

"We had to extract the Kyuubi from her and seal it within Naruto," Minato says, "but the seal is still intact and it's draining Kushina's own chakra to fill the void left behind by the Kyuubi."

"So exactly what do you want me to do about this?" Tsunade asks, "I'm not a seal master and I wouldn't know how to stop the drain from this seal."

"Like I said, Minato, Kushina, and I decided upon a treatment option," Yoruichi says, "but what I'm about to say cannot leave this room. If even a rumor of it leaks out, Konoha is going to be in big trouble and I might be executed."

"I am definitely not going to like where this is going," Unohana says, "that's not even a last reserve option Yoruichi, that's a suicidal option."

"Wait until everyone else decides whether they want to hear it or not first Retsu-chan," Yoruichi says.

"You didn't bring me back to the village so I can walk out before hearing what it is that you want to do," Tsunade says, "I don't suppose I should be anywhere but here."

"If Tsunade-sama is staying, then I'm staying too," Shizune says.

"I'm not really sure what you are trying to do," Jiraiya says, for once being completely serious, "all I know is that it's dangerous, and if what Shihouin-san said about the potential consequence is the truth, I can't leave knowing that there is something I could do to help."

"I already have an inkling what you are trying to do Yoruichi," Unohana says, "and I haven't left the room yet."

"Thank you everyone," Yoruichi says, "for those who don't know, Retsu-chan and I are from Seireitei, or from what Kushina and Minato told me, the place you people call the hidden city."

"The hidden city of Tetsu no Kuni?" Tsunade asks, "how did someone from that remote city become such close friends with Minato and Kushina?"

"I can explain the background circumstances later Senjuu-san," Yoruichi says, "the more important thing is treating Kushina's condition."

"Well, what does where you come from have to do with it then?" Tsunade asks.

"If you know of the hidden city, how much do you know of the war between the resident of the city and those who would become the nomads roaming the desert of Kaze no Kuni?" Unohana asks.

"Not much, apparently the nomads used some kind of forbidden technique, gained some kind of mysterious powers, and invaded the city hoping to make it their own," Tsunade says.

"Close enough," Yoruichi says, "this forbidden technique as you say, focuses on an energy we call Reiryoku. To correlate that with terms you are familiar with, Reiryoku is the spiritual half of what constitutes chakra."

"The technique is called Hollowfication," Unohana says, "it amplifies a person's Reiryoku level several folds, but the cost is that it creates a second personality that slowly takes over the person's mind until they become nothing more than mindless killing machines."

"My idea is to initiate the process with Kushina-chan, then direct the seal to contain the second personality," Yourichi says, "the Reiryoku generated by the second personality should be able to feed the seal enough so that Kushina can make a full recovery."

"That sounds nice and all in theory, but there's no telling whether it would work or not," Tsunade says.

"The most important part of the process is which personality would be able to dominate as the seal settles in," Yoruichi says, "it would presumably seal away the weaker minded of the two. So if Kushina loses out to her second personality…"

"She would be the one sealed away and the mindless killing machine as you say will take over her body," Tsuande says, "that's too great a risk for her to be taking in her current condition."

"That's why we needed you here Tsunade-sama," Minato says, "we need you to provide chakra to Kushina to strengthen her body so she can have a chance in this fight."

"I will be providing her with Reiryoku to increase her Reiatsu level I assume?" Unohana asks.

"That's correct, and I would be doing the same," Yoruichi says, "that and you would need to monitor her Reiryoku level after the process is complete, assuming that it's successful."

"Jiraiya-sensei and I would be checking and maintaining the seal during the entire process," Minato says, "so it's up to you to keep an eye of Naruto for a short while OK Shizune-chan?"

"Of course Hokage-sama," Shizune says blushing from the attention.

Waking Kushina so they can begin the process, Tsunade gestures for Shizune takes Naruto from Kushina's arms and take him off to the side of the room away from everyone else. Not wanting any form of distraction for what sounds like a complicated procedure, Shizune is glad that Naruto is sleeping through the entire process.

Concentrating her chakra to her palms, Tsunade places her hands on Kushina's back to gently guide her chakra into Kushina's body but is surprised to find it drained into Kushina's seal as soon as it enters Kushina's body. Frowning slightly, Tsunade increases the output in order to combat the rate of the chakra siphoned off by the seal. About half an hour later, Kushina's body is finally starting to shine with a healthy glow, but Tsunade continues the chakra transfer, knowing that the moment she stops, the seal is going to start draining the excess chakra again.

"All right, Kushina," Yoruichi says, "I'm going to start the next stage of the process."

"I'm ready Yoruichi," Kushina says.

"Retsu-chsn, keep an eye on things, I'm going to awaken her inner Hollow," Yoruichi says.

Placing her right hand on Kushina's forehead, Yoruichi sends a large amount of her own Reiryoku into Kushina, causing both women to fall unconscious. Catching her friend, Unohana allows Yoruichi's unconscious body to rest against herself as she begins monitoring the Reiryoku level of her unconscious patient.

* * *

Wandering within Kushina's mind, Yoruichi soon finds her friend standing in front of a massive stone sphere in the air. Walking up, Yoruichi announces her presence by tapping Kushina on her shoulder.

"Is this where we are going to…"

"Once I awaken your inner Hollow, only you can fight against her, I can do nothing to help at that point," Yoruichi says, "in fact, given your Reiryoku level both in your body currently and held by that seal, I'm probably going to cast out of your mind before your inner Hollow even fully manifests."

"I know," Kushina says, "and I'm ready."

"Close your eyes and concentrate, I need to locate the Inga no Kusari," Yoruichi says.

Following the instructions, Kushina focuses her chakra in an attempt to draw them out of the seal, something she is taught by Uzumaki Mito on how to perform but neither women ever had any need to do so before. To Yoruichi's surprise, instead of having one chain materialize, tens of golden chains erupts from Kushina's body.

"What is going on here?" Yoruichi says, causing Kushina to open her eyes again, "I've never seen something like this before."

"Oh, that's my chakra kusari, it's a special technique that only certain Uzumaki can use," Kushina says.

"That would explain why Uzumaki have such longevity," Yoruichi says, "especially if you have this much power binding you to the world of the living."

"What do you mean Yoruichi?"

"These chains are what binds a soul to a living body," Yoruichi says, "when a person dies, either the spirit is able to leave behind his or her past and passes on, or the spirit will be bound to whatever it is that keeps him or her from allowing himself or herself to pass on."

"So what now?"

"Now, I erode these chains slightly and allow your inner Hollow to manifest," Yoruichi says, "I still need to be careful not to allow them to break though."

"What will happen if they do?"

"Then your spirit will no longer be bound to your body," Yoruichi says, "you'll die."

"Yeah, let's not go about breaking them then," Kushina says, gulping, "but what if my inner Hollow breaks them?"

"She won't," Yoruichi says, "if you dies, she dies as well, and she wants to be able to possess a body."

Taking a deep breath, Yoruichi reaches out and grabs a hold of the chains before trying to interrupt the flow of Reiryoku through their links. Hissing in pain from the burn resulting from holding back the energy, Yoruichi watches as the chains and the space she and Kushina are in begin to deform and shift. Unable to maintain her hold on the chains any further with the burns on her hand, Yoruichi pulls her hand back with a yelp. Blowing on her hand to cool the stinging sensations, Yoruichi watches helplessly as Kushina collapses to the floor in pain, the chains already transforming into a sickly color and trying to tear themselves apart. Soon, a bone mask forms over the face of Kushina, and before she can give one last encouragement, Kushina's Reiryoku explodes outward, forcing Yoruichi from her friend's mind.

Back in the material world, Yoruichi sits up with a loud gasp. Even though she already expected that there would be an explosion of energy, she could have never imagined that there would be such a large amount of power. Looking back toward Kushina, she finds herself sitting behind a barrier erected by Unohana along with everyone else. In front of them, Kushina is sitting on her bed, her hands grabbing her head as her mouth is opened in a silent scream. Soon, the bone mask that formed over Kushina's face in the woman's inner world starts to materialize around her face in the real world as well. Hands trembling, Unohana struggles to hold the barrier against the lashing energy. Drawing seals on the ground, Jiraiya and Minato creates a secondary barrier to protect the group and Yoruichi takes over holding the main barrier to allow Unohana to take a small break.

"Man if Tessai is here, he would've been able to hold the shield no problem," Yoruichi says, struggling to hold the barrier as Unohana did, "heck I'd even take Hachigan's help right now."

"Do you think what we say can get through to her in her state right now?" Minato asks.

"I don't know, I've never seen this process personally," Yoruichi says, "all I know about it is from reports detailing the enemy's ritual."

"All we can do right now is to wait for Kushina-san to defeat her darker inner self," Unohana says, "I wonder, a person as positive as what Yoruichi described, how much darkness does she keep trapped in her heart."

Minato, Tsunade, and Jiraiya share a nervous glance at each other from Unohana's words. They all know Kushina's status as the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. While that fact is not known by the public, they all know how Kushina is frightful of people's reaction if words of it does trickle out. A part of her, albeit a shrinking part ever since Minato entered her life, always places a barrier between herself and others, a self defense mechanism to protect herself from the heartbreak of her friends abandoning her if they know about the Kyuubi. Even Minato doesn't know if Kushina ever truly completely opened up to him about her feelings.

* * *

Back inside Kushina's mind, Kushina, no longer feeling the drain from the seal, is facing off against her Hollow self, whom created a form for itself by using the Reiryoku released during the chakra burst that cast Yoruichi out of her mind. Eying the weapon her opponent is holding in her left hand wearily, Kushina shifts her weight from side to side, trying to draw an opening from her opponent, all the while silently thanking Yoruichi for having the foresight to get her changed into something more suited for combat than her usual full length dress. Instead of reacting, the Hollow form merely tilts her head to the side slightly before swinging her arm forward and launching the nine-section chain whip at Kushina's feet, forcing her to jump back.

"She has that chain whip and I'm fighting with my bare hands, that's so not fair," Kushina mutters, "let's hope Yoruichi is right about that thing not wanting to damage my chakra kusari."

Launching a solitary chain at her opponent, Kushina smirks as the Hollow form dodges away from a strike that can be easily intercepted by its chain whip. Pressing the presumed advantage, Kushina unleashes the full power of her chakra kusari, resulting in a massive amount of chains to crash down upon the spot the Hollow form is standing, forcing it to continuously dodge the strikes. Maneuvering the chains, Kushina tries to set a trap against her opponent by arranging the chains in a way that pushes the Hollow form into a formation that would allow her to pin the Hollow down. Sensing what Kushina is trying to do, the Hollow tries to jump out of the formation only to be struck back down to the ground by chains circling in the air closing off the escape route. Growling under its breath, the Hollow moves forward, dodging under and around the chains with speed that surprises Kushina, who knows that she herself could have never move at such pace. With no time to react to the sudden maneuver by her opponent, Kushina can only respond the only way she knows. Gathering chakra to her fist, Kushina lashes out with a right hook, catching the advancing Hollow across the mask covered left cheek and sending it flying off to the side. Gathering all the courage, determination, and strength that earned her the nickname Akai Chishio no Habanero, Kushina runs toward her opponent, seeking to beat the Hollow to submission with her bare fist. With the chain whip slipping out of its hand when Kushina landed the punch and the shock from the blow leaving it unable to stand, the Hollow can only look up as Kushina stands over it. However, instead of raining down blows like she once did to the classmates who dared to tease her appearance, Kushina's arm freezes in mid strike as she stares at her own face glaring back at herself, the only difference between the two are the blood red eyes glaring back up at her with a feral scowl, the left side of the mask hiding the Hollow's face shattering to oblivion from the force of Kushina's punch.

"You… are me," Kushina says, reaching down to touch the Hollow's face, "you are… a part of me."

As though understanding what Kushina is saying despite not showing any ability of speech throughout the entire stand off and the subsequent brief fight, the Hollow's scowl softens as it nuzzles its cheek against Kushina's palm.

"Is that why you were trying so hard? Because you are a part of me but I ignored you and thought of you as a monstrous separate entity like the Kyuubi?" Kushina says.

Instead of answering with words, the Hollow continues to nuzzle its cheek against Kushina's hand. Reaching down, Kushina pulls the Hollow into a hug, exposing her entire self to danger if the Hollow intends to strike. However, the Hollow simply returns the hug as Kushina feels her shoulder getting wet from the Hollow's tears.

"I'm sorry I ignored you," Kushina says, "I promise I will not lock my emotions away from now on."

Releasing the hug, the Hollow pushes Kushina back by her shoulders and keeps her at arms length. Showing Kushina a small smile, the Hollow steps back before levitating into the air and rests against the giant stone sphere in the sky. Looking back down toward Kushina, the Hollow simply nods her head and leans back against the sphere. Understanding what the Hollow is telling her, Kushina binds the Hollow against the stone with her chakra chain before closing her eyes and leaving her mind-scape.

* * *

Opening her eyes again, the first sight Kushina sees is Minato's smiling face looking down at her. Feeling about, she realizes that she is resting on her bed once again in the hidden chamber. Arching up in a stretch, Kushina is surprised to feel something hard on top of her head instead of the soft pillow. Reaching up, she finds a strange head gear resting on top of her head.

"Minato-kun, what's that on my head?" Kushina asks.

"I don't really know myself," Minato says, "one moment your chakra is lashing out, the next it's drawn back into your body and that bone mask shrinks into that thing on your head."

"That, along with this is your sealed Arrancar form," Yoruichi says, holding up the familiar looking nine-section chain whip.

"Arrancar?" Minato asks.

"The mindless killing machine that I told you about are called Hollow," Yoruichi says, "Arrancar is the form that transcended beyond simple Hollow into what you see in Kushina now."

"So what does this mean for me now?" Kushina asks.

"Well, until you know what to do with your Reiryoku and learn Arrancar's attacks," Yoruichi says, "you are pretty much the kunoichi you were before you gave birth, just without the beast chakra to help you."

"I never did ask Kyuubi for help anyway, as long as I can still be a kunoichi I'll be fine," Kushina says, "now Minato-kun, get me a mirror, I want to see what this thing on my head looks like."

"Um… right, mirror, I'll go get the one from our room," Minato says before using his Hiraishin to leave the hidden chamber.

"While he does that, Senjuu-san and I will need to conduct a thorough check on your current condition," Unohana says.

"OK, please go ahead Unohana-san, Tsunade-sama," Kushina says.

Stepping back with a smile on her face, Unohana gestures for Tsunade to proceed with the check up first. Putting her entire knowledge in Iryou-ninjutsu to use, Tsunade spends the next few minutes checking Kushina's condition before giving her a clean bill of health. Stepping back herself, Tsunade gestures for Unohana to proceed. Though the techniques Unohana uses is similar to her own, Tsunade is still curious about what different medical techniques the foreigner has at her disposal. The two combined checkups take approximately ten minutes in total to complete, and Minato returns with a full body mirror just in time before Kushina starts getting upset as his delay.

"It almost feels like… bone?" Kushina says, touching the tiara resting on her forehead.

Looking into the mirror, Kushina sees that the tiara itself is rather minimalistic, only a small band of the bone like material going across her forehead with a small red jewel embedded in the middle and four hook like decoration extending to the side from the center, two on each side of the jewel. Turning her head to the side slightly, she touches the spot where the tiara melds into the strange hair ornament that almost gave her a concussion. It almost appears to be a row of angular tubes parting her long red hair into nine ponytails.

"Those things on her head kinda looks like Soujun's Kenseikan doesn't it?" Yoruichi asks Unohana.

"I suppose it does," Unohana says after tilting her head to at the hair ornament at a few different angles.

"I'm sure we just put a bandana over it and no one would notice," Minato says, noticing his wife's hand staying on the odd looking hair ornament.

"No, I like it actually," Kushina says, "that is… unless you don't like it?"

"I like it as long as you like it," Minato says, sitting down next to Kushina and putting his arm around her shoulders, "I just don't know if you want the constant reminder with the nine ponytails."

"I promised myself that I won't run away from that part of my life anymore," Kushina says, "besides, Naruto-kun is responsible for the burden now. If I hate the hair because it's a reminder, what kind of mother would I be to little Naruto-kun."

"Kushina-chan…" Minato whispers.

"Besides, I really do like the new look," Kushina says, "I promised myself that I'm going to be the outgoing, energetic Akai Chishio no Habanero like I was when I first came to Konoha and not the meek little girl who tried to blend into the crowd after the Kyuubi was sealed in me."

"I fear for the village if that's the case," Tsunade says with a snort.

"So Tsunade-sama… can I go back on shinobi duty?" Kushina asks.

"You'll need some down time before getting back in shape," Tsunade says, "but health-wise, there's no problem with you rejoining the roster."

"If I'm going to be the Akai Chishio no Habanero again, my current wardrobe won't do at all," Kushina says, pouting, "I'm going to get an entirely new mission attire the moment I get out of here. …Speaking of which, when can we get out of here? All the stale air in this room can't be good for Naruto-kun."

"Jiraiya-sensei and I will do one last check on the seal, then we can head home Kushina-chan," Minato says.

Half an hour later, the entire group is relaxing at the Namikaze's living room when someone comes knocking on the door. Rocking baby Naruto to keep him asleep, Kushina looks over to Jiraiya, whom has gotten up to answer the door.

"Hokage-sama," says the person entering the room alongside Jiraiya when he returns.

"Hey, aren't you one of the guards at the gate?" Yoruichi asks.

"What's the matter?" Minato asks, "what is so urgent that you need to look for me at my house?"

"Someone claiming to be the queen of Rouran has arrived at the gate Hokage-sama," the guard says, "we do not have any record of any diplomatic visits so we do not know how to handle the situation."

"Saara-hime-dono is here?" Minato says, eyebrow raised, "this is a rather odd time for her to be visiting."

"Who is this Saara-hime-dono? Where is Rouran?" Kushina asks.

"Remember how I took a mission to Kaze no Kuni with Kakashi, Shibi, and Chouza four years ago?" Minato asks, "that was the mission to Rouran. Saara-hime-dono is the queen of the city."

"Hmm… now I remember," Kushina says, "um… Minato-kun, you didn't miss the diplomatic message because you were worried about me did you?"

"Excuse me if I may Kushina-sama," the guard says, "it does not appear to be a diplomatic visit. The person claiming to be Saara-hime-dono has no document proving her identity and is constantly looking around as though she is being hunted."

"And you left her at the gate with the few guards present defending the location?" Minato says, "lead her to the Hokage's office. I shall meet with her there."

"Can I go shopping for a new wardrobe with Yoruichi-chan while you are working?" Kushina asks as the guard leaves to relay the message.

"Well… I mean… you just got through all those health troubles…" Minato says.

"I'll go with them Minato," Tsunade says, "Kushina was right about the stale air. Heading out and getting from fresh air would be good for her."

"I shall stay in the village for a few more days until Kushina-san's condition has completely stabilized," Unohana says, "meanwhile I should begin looking for a place for lodging…"

"Jiraiya-sensei, can you please show Unohana-san to the hotel district? Tsunade-sama and Shizune-chan are going to need a place to stay as well," Minato says, "and meanwhile, do you mind being the babysitter for just a bit longer Shizune-chan."

"Of course not Hokage-sama," Shizune says, "it would be an honor."

"I'll ask Kurenai-chan, Yuugao-chan, and Anko-chan to come over to help you out too," Kushina says, "those three have been badgering me about seeing little Naruto-kun since before I even gave birth."

* * *

Finding the three young teenagers at their usual spot, Kushina sends them off to her home to help Shizune, eliciting squeals of delight from the three girls. Shaking her head at the girls antics, Kushina heads off to the clothing shop nearby with Yoruichi and Tsunade.

"I've never had a chance to do any clothes shopping here, but you guys have some nice selections," Yoruichi says, browsing through the racks of clothing.

"Hey, what do you think Yoruichi?" Kushina says, holding up a deep blue halter top split in the front to expose the stomach.

"Isn't that a bit too revealing?" Tsunade asks.

"You just gave birth to Naruto, do you think you can show off your stomach yet?" Yoruichi asks, "if you can, then I'd say go for it."

"Hey, I kept myself in shape during my pregnancy," Kushina says, pouting, "and Tsunade-sama, I'm not just going to wear this top and that's it. Minato-kun gets his Yondaime Hokage coats at a store nearby, I'm thinking of getting one for myself."

"That wouldn't be a bad look," Yoruichi says with Tsunade nodding in agreement.

"I'm going to get a few more of these just in case they get damaged," Kushina says.

While Kushina waits for the shop worker to look though the storeroom in the back for more tops with that particular design, Yoruichi moves through the shop once again trying to find something for herself before she stops at a particular piece hanging on the wall. Yoruichi cannot take her eyes off of the black full body spandex suit as soon as she saw it. Seeing her friend standing in the same spot since before the store clerk returned with her merchandise, Kushina gestures for the clerk to get another of the spandex suit from the backroom.

"Here Yoruichi," Kushina says, handing her a bag containing the black spandex suit.

"What? How much is this? I'll pay you back for it," Yoruichi says.

"Don't," Kushina says, "it's the least I can do after you spend all that time with me this past month."

"Did you two get what you want?" Tsunade asks, holding a bag containing a green jacket herself.

"Yeah, I got these pants to go with the shirt," Kushina says, holding up a black, low cut, tight fitting stretch pants.

"If you don't get that coat you were talking about, I doubt Minato is going to let you out of the house dressed in those," Tsunade says, chuckling.

"Come on, let's go get that coat and head home," Kushina says, "I dread to imagine what the girls are doing to Naruto-kun."

"If their squeal when they got the assignment was any indication, I doubt little Naruto is getting much sleep right now," Yoruichi says, "I just hope they aren't treating the poor baby boy like a dress-up doll."

"If they do, their babysitting rights are revoked," Kushina says pouting as the group enters the coats shop.

"Kushina-sama, welcome to my shop," the shopkeeper says, rushing out from behind the counter, "what can I do for you today?"

"I'm looking for a coat," Kushina says, "one that looks like the ones my husband buys from your shop."

"Hmm… I think I have just the piece that would interest you, please wait here for a moment," the shopkeeper says before heading to the back room.

"Hey, Kushina, what do you think about this?" Yoruichi says, holding up a turban, scarf, cloak combo.

"First the black spandex suit now that?" Kushina says, "are you planning on going to the desert or going on an infiltration mission?"

"Well, you never know," Yoruichi says, "better safe than sorry if I can get my hands on them. Seireitei doesn't have clothes like these."

"Then by all means, it does goes great with that black spandex suit," Kushina says.

"Kushina-sama," the shopkeeper says, returning with a coat, "perhaps this might interest you."

Taking the coat from the shopkeeper, Kushina holds it up in the air so she can get a better look at it. The coat's design is very similar to Minato's Yondaime Hokage coat with only subtle differences. The coat is just slightly off white in color while the interior lining is a shade of red similar to her own hair instead of gray in Minato's coat, instead of flames lining the bottom, the coat in her hands now has a row of spirals across the bottom, and of course, the back is blank while Minato's coat has the words Yondaime Hokage going down the middle.

"Hmm… I like it," Kushina says, "the back looks a bit bland though."

"Why not have him put the Uzushio symbol on it?" Tsunade says.

"Yeah, that's it," Kushina says, "that's a great idea."

"That should only take a few minutes," the shopkeeper says.

Five minutes later, the group exits the shop with Kushina and Yoruichi both holding a new bag of merchandise. Before they can make their way back to the Namikaze family home, an ANBU appears before Kushina and Yoruichi.

"Kushina-sama," the ANBU says, "Hokage-sama request both your presence and Shihouin-san's presence in his office right now."

"I'll take the bags back," Tsunade says, "you two go and see what's so urgent that he needs to send his personal ANBU to track you two down."

"Right, we'll be back as soon as we can Tsuande-sama," Kushina says, "please keep the girls from harassing my little Naruto-kun any more."

* * *

Arriving at the Hokage's office, Kushina and Yoruichi find Minato sitting at his usual seat behind his desk with a young woman with long red hair much like that of Kushina sitting opposite of him. Off to the side, Unohana is sitting at a couch against the side wall of the room, having be located and escorted to the office by another ANBU.

"Why did you ask me and Yoruichi-chan to come here Minato-kun?" Kushina asks.

"Kushina-chan, this is Saara-hime-dono," Minato says, "Saara-hime-dono, this is my wife Uzumaki Kushina."

"It's an honor meeting you Saara-hime-dono," Kushina says bowing as she moves next to Minato.

"Likewise, Kushina-sama," Saara says as Yoruichi joins Unohana on the couch, "and please, just Saara is enough Kushina-sama."

"The reason I asked all of you to come here today is that Saara-hime-dono seems to have some information that would be of interest to you Yoruichi, Unohana-san," Minato says, "please go ahead Saara-hime-dono."

"As Hokage-dono has probably told you already, I used to be the Queen of the city of Rouran in Kaze no Kuni," Saara says.

"Wait, _used to be_?" Kushina asks.

"About a week ago, the nomads residing near the western edge of the desert of Kaze no Kuni attacked the city of Rouran," Saara says, "it would seem that the people of the city still harbors a certain level of distrust of my ability to lead after the Anrokuzan incident and they revolted from within and allowed the nomads to storm the city. My most trusted guards barely managed to smuggle me out of the city, but the nomad's hunters pursued me all the way past the border of Hi no Kuni. It's not until I'm almost at the gate of your village that they finally called off the hunters. By then, I'm the only one left alive."

"For them to conduct such a massive operation, it would seem that the rumors of the death of Arturo Plateado is exaggerated," Unohana says.

"How do you know about the former king of the nomads?" Saara asks.

"_Former_ king?" Yoruichi asks.

"Indeed, Arturo Plateado died several months ago," Saara says, "their new king is the one whom led the invasion of Rouran. His name is Baraggan Louisenbairn."

"Such a bold operation for a new king," Unohana says, "it would seem that the normal raiding mission no longer satisfies the greed of their new leader. The fact that they have secured themselves a stable base of operation is a sign that they are about to increase their level of aggression."

"But why come to Konoha?" Kushina asks, "wouldn't be safer to travel to the capital of Kaze no Kuni or even Sunagakure no Sato?"

"The Daimyo of Kaze no Kuni has already recognized Baraggan as the new leader of Rouran. He is looking to shift their businesses to Baraggan's men instead of Sunagakure no Sato because he has been dissatisfied with Suna's mission success rate," Saara says, "and the Kazekage knows about this as well, and he's not going to interfere in the matters of Baraggan and Rouran and risk infuriating the Daimyo any further. Hokage-sama is the only person I know who can help me."

"And what is it that you wish for me to do Saara-hime-dono?" Minato asks, "Konohagakure no Sato is not in a position to launch an attack to retake Rouran."

"I understand, and after the revolt I doubt that I can ever return to lead the people of Rouran," Saara says, "I just want a place where I can stay in peace."

"Then please allow me to welcome you as the newest resident to Konohagakure no Sato Saara-hime-dono," Minato says.

"Please just call me Saara Hokage-dono, I'm not the queen of Rouran any longer," Saara says.

"Very well," Minato says, "I will have my ANBU arrange for a house for you Saara-san."

"You have my eternal gratitude Hokage-sama," Saara says.

"I will arrange for my ANBU to provide protection for you as well," Minato says, gesturing for his personal ANBU, "until we are certain that Baraggan's men have truly abandoned their mission to pursue you."

"Hokage-sama, I'm going to need to relay the information from this meeting back to Seireitei," Unohana says after Saara leaves the room, "however, I'm not sure how the message delivery system works in Konoha."

"The message hawk room is on the other end of the hallway," Minato says, writing on a scroll, "take this scroll and show it to the people working there, they'll let you use the fastest message hawk Konoha has."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Unohana says, taking the scroll and leaving the office.

"Say, where are your two cute little students Minato," Yoruichi asks, "I think the only time I saw either of them was when I saw Kakashi at your house when I first got here a month ago."

"Oh no! I completely forgot about Rin-chan," Kushina says, "she's going to be so disappointed she missed Naruto's birth."

"We'll bring Naruto over to visit her at the hospital later Kushina-chan," Minato says.

"What happened?" Yoruichi asks, "why is she in the hospital?"

"A mission gone bad in Kirigakure no Sato," Minato says, "if not for the interference of some unknown warrior, she probably would've died there."

"An unknown warrior eh?" Yoruichi says.

"Yeah, now that I thought about it, the way the warrior dressed is pretty similar to Unohana-san from Rin's description of him," Minato says.

"So, what does the guy look like?" Yoruichi asks, "maybe he's someone from Seireitei."

"Shoulder length black hair, average height, light skin, she mentioned that he looked a bit lethargic" Kushina says, "oh, and he has one of this hair ornament that looks kinda like what I have on my head now."

"One of those…" Yoruichi says, "could it be…?"

"I think Rin-chan has a bit of a crush on her savior actually," Kushina says, giggling.

"If he is who I think he is, then Rin-chan is going to be disappointed," Yoruichi says, "Soujun is already married, and his son Byakuya is almost three years old now."

"Oh, I see…" Kushina says, "probably should wait until she gets out of the hospital before telling her."

"I don't think there are going to be too many other business today," Minato says, "do you think Unohana-san would like to follow us home again Yoruichi?"

"I'll go and see if she's done, I'll see you two back at your home?" Yoruichi says.

"OK," Kushina says, "guess Minato-kun and I will head home first."

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.

I've asked a fellow writer to do a picture of Kushina with the arrancar gears and the new wardrobe she picked out in this chapter. The link to the picture can be found on my profile.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

**-Chapter IV-**

A week after Saara arrived at Konoha, Unohana and Yoruichi received a message from Yamamoto recalling them to Seireitei with immediate effect. Despite Yoruichi's complaints, the two captains knew exactly why the Soutaichou issued such an order, and it all revolved around the news Saara brought with her to Konoha. When the two captains arrived back in Seireitei, they are greeted at the gate by Oomaeda Marenoshin, whom directed them to the barrack of first squad for a captains' meeting.

"Captain of the second squad Shihouin Yoruichi and captain of the fourth squad Unohana Retsu requesting permission to enter sir," Yoruichi announces as she and Unohana arrive outside the meeting room.

Instead of answering, Yamamoto gestures for the guards to open the doors. Looking inside, Yoruichi sees that quite a few captains are still missing. However, since she doesn't exactly expect the captains to be waiting the meeting room just in case she and Unohana returned, she only wonders why Aikawa Love, Kyouraku Shunsui, and Ukitake Juushirou, the captain of the seventh, eighth, and thirteenth squads respectively, are already present. Sensing Unohana move past her, Yoruichi rushes over to her spot before catching another earful from Yamamoto.

"Well, well, back from your vacation I see," Shinji Hirako, the captain of the fifth squad says.

"Actually managed to get out of bed this morning eh Hirako," Yoruichi says.

"Perhaps you two should focus more on the task hand instead of bickering like children," an elderly man says from behind Hirako.

"Ginrei-sama, how is little Byakuya doing?" Yoruichi says, "is the little pipsqueak ready to join you at the sixth yet?"

"Soujun has started training the boy if that's what you mean Yoruichi," Ginrei says.

"Who do you all think is going to be last to get here?" Yoruichi asks, "I bet it's Kiganjou again."

"I would think that's a safe bet," Shunsui says as Ginrei moves in line next to him, "I don't even know if he's going to show up."

"I'm pretty sure I walked past him on my way here," a woman says, entering the room and moving to Shunsui's other side.

"Hey Kirio-chan, how are thing at the twelve?" Yoruichi asks.

"Things are going well," Kirio says, "I see we are still missing Roujuurou and Kensei besides Kiganjou."

"Pretty sure Kensei is still trying to get Mashiro-chan to calm down back at the ninth," Shunsui says, "I tried to get Lisa-chan to go there with Nanao-chan to help, but no luck."

"All that'll do is put a six years old in charge of two three years olds," Kirio says, looking disapprovingly at Shunsui, "I might as well send Hiyori-chan there if that's the case."

"At least she wouldn't be kicking me in the face if you did," Hirako says, rubbing his nose from phantom pains, "for a three years old, she sure can jump high."

"That's just how she shows her affections," Kirio says, waving off Hirako's complain.

"She doesn't jump kick _you_ in the face," Hirako complains.

"It seems things are quite lively, and the meeting hasn't even started yet," a man with long curly blond hair says as he enters the room.

"Roujuurou, what took you so long?" Shunsui says, "you should be one of the first arriving considering how close your squad's barrack is."

"I just decided to take my time," Roujuurou says, "and Kensei and Kiganjou should be right behind me."

"I'm not late am I?" Kensei asks.

"What is so urgent that every one of us has to show up?" Kiganjou asks.

"You should be happy Kiganjou," Yoruichi says dryly, "if my hunch is correct, this actually involves preparing for a long drawn out battle."

"Oh, you seem to know what's going on," Kirio says, "care to enlighten us?"

"I'll let Yama-jii start," Yoruichi says, "after all, we're all here, so the meeting should be starting now."

"The reason I called this meeting is because of the information Yoruichi and Retsu acquired during their stay in Konoha," Yamamoto says, taking Yoruichi's words as his cue to start.

"So, what's so important that we need to have this emergency meeting?" Hirako asks.

"Our enemies have taken over the city of Rouran in Kaze no Kuni as their new home," Yamamoto says, "with the blessing of the Daimyo of Kaze no Kuni."

"So what does that mean exactly?" Kensei asks.

"Right now, the consequence is uncertain," Yamamoto says, "given that they work so closely with the Daimyo of Kaze no Kuni, it could be possible that any aggression on their part could be constituted as an act of war from Kaze no Kuni…"

"But any aggression against them on our part could be construed as an act of war by Tetsu no Kuni against Kaze no Kuni," Ukitake says, "in other words, we can no longer actively hunt them down."

"So I don't even get to fight them anymore?" Kiganjou says, "I thought the woman over that said I would be happy about the news."

"All I said was that we would be preparing for battle, I didn't say we are going into a battle," Yoruichi says, "hell, the way we run through captains over at the eleventh, I don't even know if you'd live long enough to see the fight."

"We cannot allow ourselves to be slack lest they catch us unprepared," Yamamoto says, cutting off the argument before it even starts, "the fact that they are willing to attack an established local power shows that their strength has increased beyond our original estimation. We must prepare our troops in case of an all out attack by the Arrancars and Hollows."

"What about the clans that fled to Mizu no Kuni?" Unohana asks.

"Their fate remains uncertain as well," Yamamoto says, "it would appear that the new Mizukage is not very fond of anyone possessing a kekkei genkai. The bloodthirsty Kaguya would be on his list of targets I am sure."

"Would the forbidden technique be leaked to the shinobi of Kirigakure no Sato should the Kaguya fall?" Ginrei asks.

"Again that is uncertain," Yamamoto says, "but as I have suggested, it is best that we prepare our troops for whatever may come."

"So all this meeting is about potential enemies that may or may not be of any threats to us," Kiganjou says, turning around to leave the room, "this is a waste of my time. I've got better things to do than to listen to this garbage. The eleventh squad is always ready for a fight, there's not even a need to tell us to train."

"I believe that everyone is aware of the current situation and understands the instructions," Yamamoto says, "if there are no further questions, then the meeting is adjourned."

* * *

Back in Konoha, the Barrier team has already detected three separate infiltration attempts by Barragan's men during the two weeks that Saara has spent in Konoha thus far. Each time, only a single spy is detected and the interception division of the barrier team manages to induce a retreat from the spy every time. Not wanting to spark an international incident without any concrete evidence, Minato decides to hold back from lashing out against Barragan. However, after the third attempt, Minato orders one of his personal guard to deliver a signed message from Saara renouncing her rights to the title of Queen of Rouran along with a letter stating that Saara is now a citizen of Konoha.

"So did you receive any response from the Daimyo of Kaze no Kuni?" Minato asks the messenger after he returned to the village.

"Daimyo-dono told me that he will alert Barragan of the issue," the messenger says, "he trusts that there will be no further action by Barragan."

"Is there anything else of note?" Minato asks.

"Daimyo-dono also asked me to alert you that the city of Rouran no longer exist once he received the message from Saara-dono," the messenger says, "the city will now officially be named Las Noches per Barragan's request."

"I will keep that in mind," Minato says, "if there's nothing else, you are dismissed."

Closing his eyes, Minato leans back in his chair as he tries to figure out how to break the news to Saara. Granted she signed away her title willingly, but that doesn't mean that she won't feel hurt by the fact that the home she once knew and loved doesn't exist any more. Putting off alerting Saara of the return message until he can decide how to approach the subject without breaking the young woman's heart more than it has already, Minato heads home to check on his wife and newborn son.

"Minato-kun, what's wrong?" Kushina asks after watching her husband stare at his son for the last ten minutes.

"Hmm? What did you say Kushina-chan?" Minato asks.

"Are you trying to pull a Kakashi on me?" Kushina asks, pouting, "I'd hate to do a Rin and slap you back to your senses."

"No, no, that's all right," Minato says, raising his hands to placate his wife, "the messenger to Kaze no Kuni came back today."

"Oh? So what did the Daimyo say?" Kushina says.

Repeating what the messenger told him earlier in the day, Minato watches as Kushina adopts the same look he is sure he had when he heard of the news in his office.

"We still have to let her know somehow…" Kushina says.

"I know but…" Minato says, "she just signed away her own home."

"We have to find the right moment," Kushina says, "if we wait too long, we're only going to rip open the wounds just as it's starting to heal."

"It's a tough balancing act," Minato says, "one that I'm not sure I can ever find the right balance."

"Saara-san is a tough girl, but there are only so many hits one can take before they break," Kushina says, "do you want me to gauge her emotions first?"

"We'll both go," Minato says, "under the guise of seeing how she is adjusting to life in Konoha."

"Should I call the babysitters?" Kushina asks.

"After they turned Naruto's room upside down and tormented him by using him as their dress-up doll?" Minato asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Tsunade-sama straightened them out," Kushina says, meekly.

"And she is in the hospital treating Rin's injuries right now," Minato says.

Suddenly, the sound of someone tapping on the windows reaches the ears of the pair. Looking over, Minato spots and ANBU waiting patiently outside his kitchen's window.

"What's the matter?" Minato asks, opening the window.

"Saara-dono has checked herself into the hospital," the ANBU says.

"For what reason?" Minato asks.

"I am uncertain," the ANBU says, "it did not appear as though she has any injuries or suffer from any maladies."

"Very well, I will check in with the hospital," Minato says, as the ANBU leaves after saluting Minato.

"What do you think about taking Naruto to visit Rin-chan?" Kushina says, having heard the entire report.

"You just read my mind Kushina-chan," Minato says, "and I think Naruto might be due for a check up with Tsunade-sama anyway."

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, Kushina takes Naruto to see Rin while Minato heads to the front desk. Entering Rin's room, Kushina finds Kakashi sitting next to his teammate's bed watching over the resting girl.

"Kushina-sama," Kakashi says, noticing the woman standing at the door.

"Is Rin-chan sleeping?" Kushina asks.

"Mm… Kushina-sama?" Rin asks, opening her eyes, "please save me from Kakashi. He's boring me to death with all his stories. Boohoo, just because you have a chance of getting into ANBU doesn't mean you have to keep telling me over and over how they are trying to recruit you."

"I only told you about it once," Kakashi says, "and I was asking you your opinion on the matter."

"Just you wait Kakashi," Rin says, "once I get out of here I'll catch up with you in no time!"

"Unless you can convince Tsunade-sama otherwise, it'd be a while before you are even allowed out of bed," Kakashi says, "are you here to visit Rin or are you looking for me, Kushina-sama?"

"Rin-chan haven't had the chance to see Naruto-kun yet," Kushina says, "so I thought I'd bring him over to see his Rin-nee-chan before taking him to Tsunade-sama for a check up."

Eyes lighting up, Rin tries to scramble out of bed only to have Kakashi keep her in place with a hand on her shoulder. Shooting Kakashi a glare and a pout, Rin ignores her teammate in favor of the approaching Kushina.

"Aw… he's so cute," Rin coos as Kushina lays Naruto on her lap.

"So I've been told by Kurenai and the girls," Kushina says.

"They've already seen Naruto-kun?" Rin asks.

"They babysat him a few days ago," Kushina says.

"I hate being in the hospital," Rin grumbles.

"Can I trust you two to keep an eye on Naruto for a short while?" Kushina asks, noticing Minato standing at the door, "Minato-kun and I need to speak with someone."

"Of course Kushina-sama," Rin says.

Petting Rin on the head, Kushina stands up and leaves the room with Minato. Following her husband, the pair stops in front of Tsunade's office. Knowing that any doctor worth anything would not care if the Daimyo is standing outside their door when there's a patient in the room with her, Minato and Kushina decide to wait outside until Saara's business with Tsunade is finished.

"Oh, Kushina-san, Minato-san, are you here to speak with Tsunade-san?" Saara asks as she exits the room.

"Actually, one of the ANBU in charge of your protection told me that you checked yourself into the hospital," Minato says.

"Oh!" Saara says before looking apprehensive, "…I suppose you deserve to know."

"If you're not comfortable in telling us…" Kushina says.

"No, it's not that," Saara says, "but can we talk inside? It's not something I want out in public ears."

"You three can talk in my office," Tsunade says, "I need to check up on Rin anyway."

"I left Naruto-kun with Rin-chan," Kushina says, "so can you do Naruto-kun's check up too?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll take care of it," Tsunade says.

Entering the room, Minato gestures for Kushina and Saara to take a seat before applying the security seal present in every office in the hospital to ensure patient confidentiality. After applying a temporary second layer to the security seal to further increase protection, Minato sits down on the bed off to the side and waits for Saara to begin.

"The reason that I'm here is because…" Saara says, hesitating slightly, "I'm… with child."

"With child!" Kushina says, rushing over next to Saara, "but you came here by yourself. Who's the father?"

"The child's father is dead," Saara says, "he has been dead for several months now and he's the reason that Barragan has been so determined to kill me."

"Arturo Plateado," Minato says, connecting the dots, "he wants you dead because you are carrying the heir of the last king."

"The king he kill!" Saara screams, "Minato-dono, I beg you, please, save my children."

"Wait…" Minato says, "children?"

"I gave birth to another baby girl two years ago," Saara says, "nobody knows about her beside Arturo and me. I hid her away but I'm worried that Barragan might find her."

"I'll dispatch a squad to Kaze no Kuni immediately," Minato says, "I need to know where you hid her and where she is."

"This is the only picture I have of her," Saara says, taking a photo out of her pocket, "it was taken six months before Arturo…"

"And your daughter's location?" Minato asks as Kushina warps her arms around Saara.

"On… on the back," Saara says.

"We'll bring her back to you Saara-san, don't worry," Minato says, "Kushina-chan, stay with Saara-san, take her to see Naruto, and tell Kakashi I need to see him in my office."

* * *

Kakashi rushes into the Hokage's office just as Minato takes a seat at the desk. Noticing the serious look on Minato's face, Kakashi straightens up out of his slouch and stands at attention. Waving his hand, Minato gestures for Kakashi to stand on the side as he waits for the three shinobi he summoned on the way to the Hokage Tower.

"It's quite unusual for three clan heads to be called in for a mission Hokage-sama," Hyuuga Hiashi says as he enters the office with Akimichi Chouza and Aburame Shibi.

"I wish for you to retrieve someone from within Kaze no Kuni," Minato says, "I have yet to ascertain the level of opposition you might face, so I'd rather edge on the side of safety."

"Opposition from within Kaze no Kuni?" Chouza asks, "we are not kidnapping any one from within Sunagakure are we?"

"No, what you might face is an enemy we have never faced before," Minato says, "Kakashi, Chouza, Shibi, do you three still recall the mission to Rouran several years ago?"

"The city with all those towers in the middle of the desert?" Chouza asks.

"Though I have witnessed many difficult scenes during the war, my recollection of the city of Rouran is still relatively fresh," Shibi says.

"Rouran has fallen to the nomads of Kaze no Kuni recently, and the Daimyo has renamed the city Las Noches," Minato says, "that is the level of opposition that you might be facing."

The statement draws shocked looks from the four facing the Hokage. No wandering clan has ever been able to capture a city from the existing government structure in place. Even the shinobi villages around the world were allowed to be in existence only with the blessing of the Daimyo, and only in a location previously unsettled.

"The nomads would never have been able to accomplish such a task without inside help," Shibi says.

"The population within Rouran still has doubt regarding the actual leadership ability of Saara-dono," Minato says.

"I see, so this person we are looking for, is he or she located within the walls of Rouran?" Hiashi asks.

"The person you are to retrieve is the young daughter of Saara-dono," Minato says, taking out the picture Saara handed him in the hospital, "this is a picture of the child."

"Saara-dono also gave me this ring as proof that we are taking the child back on her command," Kakashi says, extracting the item from his pocket.

"Saara-dono has arrived at Konoha for quite a while has she not?" Hiashi asks, "why request for such a mission now when she could've asked for our assistance the moment she arrived?"

"I believe she arrived with little more than the clothes on her back," Shibi says, "I highly doubt that she can afford a D-Rank mission, much less an A-Rank as what we are facing now."

"There was also the fact that Yoruichi and Unohana-san were in Konoha at the time," Minato says, "and the people from their home have been fighting a silent war against the nomads for decades."

"That would mean Shihouin-san and Unohana-san could have assisted in this mission with their knowledge of the enemy," Hiashi says, "why would that detract Saara-dono from requesting their help."

"That is the key part of this mission. The child is the daughter of the former king of the nomads," Minato says, "the king that the current king Barragan killed to secure his power before launching the invasion on Rouran."

"And now he intends on finishing the job he started," Chouza says, "but it has been quite a while since Saara-dono arrived at Konoha has it not?"

"I know what you are trying to say Chouza," Minato says, "the existence of Nelliel, Saara-dono's daughter, was kept from both the nomads and the people of Rouran. The girl isn't even located within Rouran at the moment if she has yet to be discovered."

"According to the information on the back of this photograph," Shibi says, "Saara-dono has arranged to meet with this traveling caravan at specific times throughout the year. The next meeting is five days from now."

"And I want the four of you to travel to the prearranged location and retrieve Nelliel," Minato says.

"It will take at least three days to arrive at that location," Shibi says, "if there is nothing else Hokage-sama, I believe we have a mission to prepare for."

"I cannot overstate the importance of this mission," Minato says, "may you all succeed in this endeavor."

"We shall do everything within our power to complete the mission," Hiashi says, "by your leave Hokage-sama."

* * *

Four days after being assigned the mission, Hiashi, Shibi, Chouza, and Kakashi arrive at the oasis where the caravan is expected to stop some time during the next day according to the date on the photograph. With nothing to do until the caravan arrives, the group sets up camp around the oasis while Shibi releases his Kikaichuu to scout the area and ensure that no one from Las Noches has tracked their movement.

"Why would a traveling caravan make use of an oasis that's so far out of the way?" Kakashi asks, "I'd think that they would find one that's closer to civilization so that they can earn some extra money as they rest."

"If it was a merchant caravan or circus caravan that would e the case, but certain nomad caravans would make use of oases like this one exactly because they are so far out of the way of civilization," Chouza says, "they don't like to interact with the rest of the world unless they have to, and even then only through small group in its population to acquire what they need."

"So I suppose the caravan we are waiting for is the last kind," Kakashi says, "and the people who are living in Las Noches would notice something is odd when their queen keep visiting this group."

"Therefore Barragan would know about it if any one of them told him about it," Hiashi says.

"Would he send someone to intercept the caravan and take our mark away?" Kakashi asks.

"Your concern is not unfounded," Shibi says, "but my Kikaichuu has detected a large traveling group heading our way. At their current pace, they should arrive by sunset."

"Should we head out and meet them on their way to avoid any potential complications?" Kakashi asks.

"I agree with the idea, no reason for us to wait here for half a day if we can retrieve the girl sooner," Chouza says.

"We are going to have to," Shibi says, "there are three high energy sources heading toward the caravan from the direction of Las Noches. If we head out now, we should be able to arrive before them."

"We don't have time to waste," Hiashi says, "let's go."

Traveling at top speed, the four Konoha shinobi manage to reach the caravan just before the three energy sources join them at the site. The two teams stare each other down as the people of the caravan, having been caught in the middle, look between the two sides in fear. The three fighters from Las Noches are all wearing various forms of white uniform, which the four Konoha shinobi take as the official uniform of the nomad warriors that attacked and conquered the city. The man standing in the middle of the three can only be described as a giant. So much so that even Chouza seems small compared to that man. He is bald at the top of his head but does have a bushy sideburns and a ponytail that reaches his waist. He also has a jar bone like guard located on his chin. Looking at the material, Kakashi recognizes it as similar to the headdress on Kushina's head that she adopted since Naruto's birth. The man standing on the right has an orange afro and a bone like forehead guard similar to a pair of goggles while the man on the left has black hair and a bone like forehead guard that appears similar to the metal plates that shinobi adorns as a symbol of their village.

"Konoha shinobi, it's a surprise to see you lot here so soon after delivering the last message to the Daimyo of Kaze no Kuni," one of the three fighters from Las Noches says.

"What does the people of Las Noches want with this particular caravan?" Hiashi says.

"I suppose I could ask the same of you," the man on the left says.

"What's the point of wasting time, it's obvious that we are all here for the same thing," the man in the middle says, "the bitch that used to rule the place fled to Konoha after all."

"I guess it would be too much to ask you to step aside and allow us to complete our mission unimpeded," Chouza says.

"Just like it would be too much for us to ask you for the same," the man on the right says.

"Kakashi, say with the caravan while we handle these three," Hiashi says before charging at the man on the right.

"Perhaps you can explain to the caravan leader our purpose for visiting them while we remove the distraction," Shibi says before walking toward the man on the left.

"We'll be back soon Kakashi," Chouza says before moving to take on the man in the middle.

* * *

All three pair of combatants move away from the caravan to avoid damaging their mark but remained close enough that should the travelers try to escape from the scene they can still catch up easily. Reaching into his weapons' pouch, Kakashi extracts the picture and the ring before showing them to the caravan leader.

"Well, I suppose that leaves us here to complete our business," Kakashi says, "my team and I are here on behalf of Saara-dono to retrieve her daughter. She told me that this ring should be enough proof of our claim."

"You are here for Nelliel then," the caravan leader says.

"Yes, Nelliel… Plateado? Saara-dono never told us if her daughter shares the same last name as her father," Kakashi says.

"Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck," the caravan leader says, "but what of the two children that Plateado-sama placed with his daughter?"

"Saara-dono never mentioned anything about two other children," Kakashi says.

"I'm not surprised, Plateado-sama left those two kids behind with us so that Nelliel-sama has someone around her age who knows her history as she grows up," the caravan leader says.

"If that is the case then I suppose we'll have to take them with us as well if you don't mind," Kakashi says, "if it's Plateado-dono's will then I'm sure Saara-dono will agree with it."

"Very well, wait here while I retrieve the children," the caravan leader says.

* * *

Hiashi stares off at his chosen opponent in disgust. The man has, in Hiashi's opinion, an even more absurd hairstyle than Might Gai. After staring at Gai's ridiculous bowl cut hair for so long, Hiashi and the rest of Konoha has already gotten use to the eccentric young man's hairstyle, but this man from Las Noches styled his burnt orange colored hair into an expansive afro. Despite his opponent's odd appearance however, Hiashi knows better than to underestimate his opponent based on his looks alone. Might Gai can push even the most polished of Jyuuken practitioner into a difficult match with his Gouken despite his age. And judging by the muscles almost bursting through the clothes of this man from Las Noches, Hiashi can tell that the man can be just as formidable in Taijutsu as the young Chuunin back in Konoha.

"Gantenbainne Mosqueda, Espada of Las Noches," the man says, introducing himself.

"Hiashi Hyuuga, Jounin of Konoha," Hiashi says, return the courtesy.

"I suppose you are to be my opponent," Gantenbainne says.

"That is correct."

"Very well, then you have best prepare yourself."

Shooting forward with a burst of speed, Gantenbainne lashes out with a punch that Hiashi barely manages to dodge away from. Despite being able to move out of the way, Hiashi can sense the power behind the punch just from the air rushing through as Gantenbainne's fist passes by the side of his face. Instead of being completely off balance from the miss, Gantenbainne digs his heels into the sand and pulls his arm back, trying to elbow Hiashi on the side of the head. Turning to face the Espada, Hiashi strikes up with an open palm, hitting Gantenbainne's forearm and pushing the elbow over his head. Taking advantage of his opponent's exposed side, Hiashi manages to land several Jyuuken hits before being forced away by Gantenbainne shifting his missed back elbow into an elbow drop.

"You are a better Hakuda practitioner than I had expected," Gantenbainne says.

"Hakuda… I suppose that is your equivalent of Taijutsu," Hiashi says, "allow me to demonstrate why the Hyuuga clan's Jyuuken is considered one of the most feared Taijutsu style."

"I suppose I should finally take this fight seriously as well," Gantenbainne says, stretching out the muscle struck by Hiashi, "although Barragan explicitly forbade us from using our Resurreccion in this fight, so I'll just have to go all out in this form."

"You should not step so carelessly, you are within the field of my divination," Hiashi says, "face the might of the Hyuuga clan, Hakke Rokujyuuyon Shou!"

This time, it's Hiashi who surprises Gantenbainne with his speed, putting the Espada on his back foot. However, to his surprise, not only did the previous Jyuuken strikes seem to have no effect on Gantenbainne's movement, the Espada can move quick enough to parry every one of the sixty four Jyuuken strikes. The Espada's parry of the last two strikes manage to push Hiashi's arms out to the sides, leaving his entire torso open for counterattack, one that Gantenbainne is perfectly willing to take advantage of. Using the only mean of escape available to him, Hiashi twists his leg to create enough torque for the Hakkeshou Kaiten. Unaware of the range of his opponent's attack choices, the wall of chakra slams into Gantenbainne, lifting him into the air and throwing him feet away from Hiashi. Staggering to his feet, Gantenbainne clutches onto his abdomen, which took the full blunt of the attack. Stretching his torso again, Gantenbainne tries to use the motion to dull the pain while allowing him to gather Reiryoku to his mouth. Looking down to face Hiashi once again, Gantenbainne fires off the Cero blast, the concentrated Reiryoku shining in a burnt orange tone similar to his hair. Not knowing how effective a chakra barrier is against this unknown energy, Hiashi decides to forgo the Hakkeshou Kaiten, which forces him to remain stationary. Opting for the Hakke Kuuhekishou instead, Hiashi expelling the large wave of chakra in front of himself from the palm of his hands to block the energy blast, leaving himself in a position to dodge should the technique proof ineffective. The two techniques make contact, creating a miniature sandstorm at the point of impact. The sand cloud obscures Gantenbainne's sights but Hiashi's Byakugan can spot the light from the Espada's weakened attack. Turning his body slightly to the side to allow the Espada's attack to pass harmlessly, Hiashi charges into the sand cloud, taking advantage of his Kekkei Genkai's ability to spot his opponent.

"You managed to block my attack last time, but let's see how well you can do against this," Hiashi says, "Hakke Hyaku Nijyuuhachi Shou!"

With his vision blocked by the sand cloud and Hiashi's attack speed doubling from that of the sixty-four palms, Gantenbainne takes the full blunt of the Hyuuga's signature attack. Finally feeling the effects of the combined Jyuuken strikes, Gantenbainne drops to one knee before falling on his side. Hiashi is about to check on his opponent's condition when he feels a massive energy source near the area where Chouza is fighting.

"Yammy must be going nuts," Gantenbainne says, "you have defeated me fair and square, but you should go and assist your teammate before Yammy destroys him."

* * *

Putting his hands into the side pockets of his long coat, Shibi calmly stares at his chosen opponent. Seeing his opponent take such a relaxed stance despite standing well within his attack range, the nomad fighter tilts his head slightly in confusion.

"Are you so confident in your own ability that you won't even take me seriously?" the fighter asks.

"Despite my appearance, I am taking this fight very seriously," Shibi says.

"Interesting," the fighter says, "so Konoha-nin, do you have a name? I'd like to know the name of my opponents so I know what to put on the gravestone once I killed him."

"I doubt that you would be able to add my name to your trophy case. However, you can be content knowing that Aburame Shibi is your killer once you reach the afterlife."

"Aburame Shibi eh?" the fighter says, "I, Dordoni Alessandro del Socaccio, shall strike you own where you stand."

"Even if your chakra level is well above that of a civilian, you do not stand a chance against me," Shibi says, "your level indicates Genin level at best."

"Chakra? I have no idea what you are talking about," Dordoni says, "but if it is supposed to be a measurement of strength, Yammy, Gantenbainne, and I, we can produce some of the highest level of Reiatsu in Las Noches."

"Is that so?"

"There's a reason we are assigned the mission to retrieve the princess," Dordoni says, "but enough talking. We are here to fight, not to talk."

Instead of responding with words, Shibi releases his hive of Kikaichuu from within his body and create a sphere of bugs around himself. Considering this the opening move, Dordoni goes through a series of rapid but odd arm movements before ending with a reverse pentagon with his index and pinkie fingers and charging a small red energy sphere within. Seeing no movement from Shibi, Dordoni unleashes the attack and the energy beam rips through the bug sphere, tearing a hole and revealing the empty space within.

"Now where did he go?" Dordoni mutters as the remaining bugs disperse.

"You should not have taken so long to prepare your attack."

Looking behind him, Dordoni is surprised to see five Shibi staring back at him. Instead of panicking, Dordoni gathers energy to his palm. Differing from the previous attack, Dordoni fires off five small red energy blasts with a swing of the arm. The five blasts catch each copy square in the chest, ripping through them before each copy disperses into a cloud of bugs. Turning back toward the direction where the bug sphere was, Dordoni doesn't even have time to block or dodge away from the kunai flying toward his chest. However, the kunai simply bounces harmlessly after contact, not even leaving a scratch.

"It would appear that using physical attacks against you would be quite ineffective," Shibi says.

"My Hierro is also one of the strongest in Las Noches," Dordoni says, "you are going to need a lot more than a simple knife to cut me."

"To concentrate you energy to the point of it forming an invisible barrier on your body against physical attacks, such control is certainly beyond the levels of amateur warriors," Shibi says.

"Hmm… to understand the concept of Hierro despite not being an Arrancar, perhaps you will make a suitable opponent after all," Dordoni says, "but enough chatter, we still have a fight to finish."

"I agree," Shibi says from right behind Dordoni.

Dordoni spins around to block Shibi's punch. Leaping away, Shibi barely manages to dodge away from Dordoni's counter. As Shibi is jumping back to avoid the repeated punches from Dordoni, swarms of Kikaichuu flies out from the hive within the Aburame's body. The Kikaichuu circles around Dordoni and forms another Mushi Bunshin behind Shibi's opponent.

"I'm not falling for this trick again," Dordoni says, lashing out with a back kick at the clone, "Barón Puntapiés Alto!"

The kick lands square on the clone's chest, blowing it apart. However, instead of dissipating like all the other insect clones, the bugs swarm upon Dordoni, covering him from head to toe.

"Hijutsu: Mushidama," Shibi says, "you mistake is believing that Mushi Bunshin and Taijutsu all I'm capable of."

"How…" Dordoni grunts, temporarily punching through an opening before the bugs quickly converge and seals it again.

"I merely planted a female Kikaichuu on your body when you blocked my punch, the male Kikaichuu can track the pheromone of the female counterpart from miles away," Shibi says, "and I must thank you for telling me about this 'Reiatsu' that you utilize. My blank Kikaichuu, which has yet to taste any chakra outside of my own, will now be able to identify your allies should they come near Konoha again once they've had a taste of your energy."

"You might have defeated me, but can your team defeat all of us?" Dordoni says, lying on the ground as the last Kikaichuu returned to Shibi.

"Hmm?" Shibi says, raising an eyebrow.

"You and your comrades might have been able to defeat me and Gantenbainne, but Yammy will destroy his opponent," Dordoni says, "he has yet to lose a one on one fight so far in his life."

"Akimichi Chouza is hardly just any other opponent for your comrade," Shibi says.

"Are you truly so confident?"

"Chouza can be quite formidable in Taijutsu as well, especially when you threaten something he holds dear," Shibi says.

"If I truly know Gantenbainne as well as I assume, he will no longer pursue the girl once he admits defeat, and I'm in no condition to continue my mission as I currently am," Dordoni says, "be grateful Barragan-dono forbade us from using our true power in this fight. However, Yammy never was one to follow orders. If you truly wish for your entire team to escape unscathed, I'd suggest assisting your friend like Gantenbainne's opponent."

* * *

Normally, Chouza is a very easy going person. However, like every other Akimichi, he also has a taboo that once touched, turns the mellow Chouza into a raging war machine. Despite repeated assurances from his friends Shikaku and Inoichi as well as many of the allies he fought alongside during the previous Shinobi World War, Chouza, like all Akimichi, is very self-conscious about his weight. When someone describes an Akimichi as fat, it often sparks a fire within the amiable giant that brings fear upon the ones brave enough to utter such words. In this instance, Chouza takes it as an even greater insult when the person uttering the taboo word is an even bigger man than he is.

"How… how dare you call me fat!" Chouza screams, "I'm only big boned! Hurray for big boned people!"

"Tch, a weakling like you do not have the right to get angry," Yammy says, "I can call a weakling like you anything I want."

"Weakling! Let's see how you handle this from a weakling then! Baika no Jutsu!" Chouza screams as his body expands with his clan's famed technique, "Nikudan Sensha!"

Staring impassively at the rolling human boulder hurtling towards him, Yammy simply flexes his neck before raising his arm and punching Chouza square in the middle, breaking Chouza's technique and sending the Akimichi flying back.

"Like I said, a weakling," Yammy says.

Looking away from where Chouza landed, Yammy looks toward the direction where the other two Espada are engaging their opponent, thinking about cutting in and taking over the fight himself. The fact that he took his eyes off his opponent earns Yammy a punch to the entire right side of his body from Chouza utilizing his Bubun Baika no Jutsu to enlarge his left arm. Caught off guard, Yammy flies off to the side as the punch connects. Having no intention of making the same mistake his opponent did, Chouza rushes forward at Yammy, noting that his opponent's body size seems to have increased slightly as Yammy lets out an enraged roar. To cut down on the time needed to reach his opponent, Chouza uses his Baika no Jutsu again to increase the length of his strides. By the time Chouza reaches within striking distance, he notices Yammy standing there with his mouth open and a red energy sphere forming in front of his face. Despite not knowing the true power of the Espada's technique, Chouza gathers chakra to the palm of his hands and uses Chouharite to try to block the energy blast originating from the sphere. While the technique is meant to enhance the crushing power of the enlarged palms, the sheer concentration of chakra on his palm is able to dissipate most of the power behind the energy blast, leaving behind burns on Chouza's palms. Before Yammy can press the advantage, he is driven back by Hiashi while Shibi lands in front of Chouza, Kikaichuu spread out ready to handle any attacks.

"Che, Gantenbainne and Dordoni are useless just as I've expected," Yammy says, "all the better, I wanted to fight all three of you anyway."

"Any plan on how we should proceed Chouza?" Shibi says.

"You are asking the wrong person for plans Shibi," Chouza says, chuckling, "that's more Shikaku's thing."

"My Kikaichuu had a taste of my opponent's energy, so they can drain this guy so long as I can put them on him," Shibi says.

"It's a bit difficult, but I can see the extra energy pathway within his body through my Byakugan as well," Hiashi says, "Chouza, if you can still fight, we can serve as distractions for Shibi."

"Yeah, I've fought through worse injuries than this," Chouza says before using his Baika no Jutsu again, "Nikudan Hari Sensha!"

Chouza's hair sharpens and wraps around his body, turning the human boulder into something akin to a giant sea urchin. The added spikes give Chouza much better traction from the sandy terrain, allow him to turn much easier. Circling around, Chouza attacks from Yammy's left while Hiashi moves in from his right. As the pair predicted, Yammy merely disregard their strength and block each attack with his arm, leaving his entire torso open for Shibi. Opening his mouth, Yammy fires off another red energy blast, striking Shibi square in the chest before he disburses into a cloud of bugs. To confuse the giant even further, Chouza and Hiashi leap away the moment Yammy turns his attention toward them again. It is only at this point that Yammy notices the numerous black sphere crashing down upon him. It's by the sheer mass of his body and the strength of his Hierro that kept Yammy from being crushed by the amount of bugs Shibi released. However, neither of those properties can prevent the Reiatsu aware Kikaichuu mixed into the spheres from draining Yammy's power.

"Shibi, drain him to the point where he will be unable to interfere with our mission but do not kill him," Hiashi says, "the situation between Sunagakure, Kaze no Kuni, and this new Las Noches is still unstable. It would be best if we don't stir up an international incident by killing one of Las Noches' warriors."

"I sincerely doubt he will return the courtesy to Konoha shinobi in the future," Shibi says, "but you are the most experienced in the field of diplomacy amongst us and I'll defer to your decision in this matter."

"So, how much longer until that's done?" Chouza says, accepting some of the Hyuuga clan's famed ointment from Hiashi to treat the wound on his hands.

"His power level is quite extensive, it would take another three minutes at minimum," Shibi says.

"Heh, I'll never figure out how you can store so many bugs in your body," Chouza says, "there are enough bugs there to form a body that can match mine when I'm using my Chou Baika no Jutsu."

"Mushi Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Shibi says, "I cannot afford to waste so many from my hive on the attacks, therefore I merely make use of the energy my Kikaichuu drained to multiply their number."

"Turning your opponent's power against them," Chouza says chuckling, "cold and effective, the model Aburame."

"I am the Aburame clan head Chouza," Shibi says.

"You are Hiashi's humor are about as dry as the sand surrounding us right now," Chouza says.

"Regardless of such matters, the process is complete, we should regroup with Kakashi," Shibi says.

* * *

"Welcome back Hiashi-san, Shibi-san, Chouza-san," Kakashi says as the three veteran shinobi return to the caravan.

"Did you talk to the girl already?" Hiashi asks.

"Yes, and it seems that Plateado-dono anticipated the danger around himself and placed two youngsters with Nelliel-chan in case he's not around to explain the nomad's origins to her," Kakashi says, "I've already agreed to take those two back with us to Konoha along with Nelliel-chan."

"Excellent work Kakashi," Chouza says, "so I suppose we should head back to Konoha now."

"So we already know Nelliel's name, do you two have a name children?" Hiashi asks.

"My name is Pesche Guatiche and he is Dondochakka Birstanne," one of the children says.

"Very well, Pesche, Dondochakka," Shibi says, "we are going to be traveling back to Konoha on foot. Let us know if you require rest along the journey."

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Before anyone asks, Arturo Plateado is not an original character. If you look at the Bleach Wikia page and look at the list of characters, you'll find Plateado near the bottom where the game characters are.

Leave a note if you like the story.


End file.
